


下一秒钟

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: 2009-2010赛季利物浦+罗马中心，架空警匪背景，首发于安菲尔德故事，后于2014年完结。
Relationships: Daniele De Rossi/Alberto Aquilani
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2009-2010赛季利物浦+罗马中心，架空警匪背景，首发于安菲尔德故事，后于2014年完结。

他有着一头半卷着垂至眼前的飘逸黑发，他穿着简简单单不带图案的纯色T恤，他背着普通到无法给人以印象的帆布背包，他说着一口半生不熟的蹩脚英语。  
他站在略显空荡的午后街头，夏日微风轻拂荡漾。  
画面未及定格，霎那间由静止转为流动。而后站着的人猛一甩头，空气中顷刻微尘飞扬，带着初夏特有的浮躁气息。  
然而黑发男子却并未被浮尘所侵扰，径直沿街前行。在一幢正剧烈反射阳光的大楼前，他停了脚步，卸下右肩上的背带，从包里翻出什么拿在手上，既而便迈步走了进去。

正值午休时分，斯蒂文·杰拉德几口就扒完了没营养的外卖，便作无聊状倚在窗口看风景。  
说是看风景，其实也没什么好看的。空荡的街道，偶尔的几个行色匆匆的路人，带起噪音与灰屑的汽车，此外便是一成不变的建筑。他觉得自己早看厌了。  
若不是今天可能会有特殊情况降临，或许他现在应该坐在电脑前，找寻一些并不算多有意思的小游戏来打发时间吧。  
可是好奇心高过一切，他正翘首期盼预料中的意外发生。而且，他想他大概已经看到了。  
身后传来明显是在被刻意掩饰着的细碎脚步声，他仓促间不及躲闪，便直直伸手往后，抓住了那意欲偷袭的小爪子。  
不用回头，他也明白这是谁。  
“费尔南多，你就像那些万圣节的小鬼。”他转身，左手伸进口袋，试图掏些什么。  
被当场擒获的捣乱未遂者却并未表露出丝毫悔意，噘着嘴抱怨道：“我觉得我动作够轻了。”  
“你认为你能瞒得过斯蒂文·杰拉德？”他笑笑，摸出几颗糖塞到了费尔南多的手上。  
金发男孩眼中流露出些微不满，嘟囔着：“我可不是什么万圣节小鬼！”  
可是话虽是这么说，他却低头仔细把糖收好。  
杰拉德轻笑：“你可比小鬼们有意思多了。”  
不知托雷斯是否听到，但至少他的动作是极为流畅连贯，毫无间断。  
做好了这一切后，他抬起头，极具魅惑性地一笑：“我本以为，你应该掏出一把枪，顶在我头上，然后……”  
话说一半，冰冷的金属已毫不留情地抵上了他的左太阳穴。  
“是这样么？”杰拉德面带微笑，语气平静毫无异常。  
托雷斯点头，收了笑容，面色清冷。  
杰拉德也不说话，保持着这姿势一动也不动。  
二人对峙，一人嘴角扬笑，一人面色冷漠，均不肯率先打破僵持局面。

僵局总需第三者来化解，于是此时不幸在场的第三人只好无奈地站起身来，一面唉声叹气，一面极不情愿地挪动至距两人不远的地方。  
“斯蒂文，一边口袋塞糖，另一边装枪，这就是你的特色？”他意图说些什么来让这两人正常地面对面，却也不知如此说法究竟能够具有多大效用。  
杰拉德还未及回应，倒是托雷斯先忍不住，“噗哧”一声笑了出来。  
他说：“格伦，你看看他两边的口袋。”  
格伦.约翰逊依言而为，然后自己也不禁哑然失笑。  
天知道杰拉德是怎么想的，他身上的每一个口袋，都能被翻出几粒糖来。  
“所以，斯蒂文的特色是，不管是哪边的口袋，都会装着糖。如果你运气好，会翻出一把枪也说不定。”托雷斯现下已无法摆出一幅面无表情的模样，便抬眼看向对面的人，“斯蒂文，你先把枪放下，玩笑开久了开多了都没意思，然后我们可以讨论讨论到底你爱糖爱到了何种痴迷的程度。”  
“咳！”杰拉德放下枪，不满地清清嗓子，“我从不喜欢糖，糖是用来吃的。”  
托雷斯耸耸肩，表示自己无意纠缠于此。  
“明明是运气不好才会翻出一把枪来。”格伦小声念叨，注意控制着音量没让那两人听见。  
门铃忽然响起，突兀而又适时。  
格伦刚打算去开门，却听见杰拉德的声音说“等一下”，他止步回头，正好看见杰拉德匆匆逃进里间关了门，“喀哒”一声，居然还上了锁。  
和托雷斯面面相觑了一秒钟，他还是决定继续之前未完的动作。  
透过猫眼看到是一张生面孔，考虑到前段时间听说过近期会有新人来报道，他便打个了手势示意托雷斯提高警惕，随即扭动门把，让沉重的铁门伴着暗红的外漆一道转开。

屋内的冷气在门开的那一瞬争先恐后地涌出，阿奎拉尼不禁打了个寒颤。他向后退了一小步，这才定睛打量面前的人。对方也正看过来，疑问与不确定的眼神，不失礼貌却又略带防备。  
和自己一样颜色的头发，颇费心机地扎成了数条细碎的辫子，黝黑的肌肤散发着健康有力的光泽，或许不是个好对付的人。他给他下了这样的定义。  
对方显是不知他内心所想，看他半晌都不言语，便自行开了口。  
“请问您找谁？有什么事？在门口不方便，要么进来再说吧。”对方邀他进门，口吻中却掺杂着些许命令与不容反对的成色。  
他也就依言而入了，然后顺着指示在对窗的长沙发上坐下。立即有人送了杯热气蒸腾的红茶来，搁在他面前的茶几上。  
“您是不是很冷？”那人忽然开口，倒把他吓了一跳，左手不自觉地按在了腰间。  
对方紧接着补充道：“我看您只穿了件短袖，我们这又开了温度很低的制冷。”他抬手朝天花板画了个圈作为示意。  
阿奎拉尼明白过来，笑了笑：“是有点。”  
那人便走过去将冷气关了，又顺手开了窗让新鲜空气透进来。  
他走到他身边：“您好，我是费尔南多·托雷斯，那位是格伦·约翰逊。请问您是？”  
“阿尔贝托·阿奎拉尼。”他站起身来，面向托雷斯。二人很别扭地以左手相握。  
他又去和格伦相互介绍认识。几人都年轻，也没什么名气，虽均未对对方有所印象，却仍装出一副模糊听说过的样子。大家寒暄几句，不痛不痒的关心与试探。

随便聊了几句后，还是要切入正题，他便交待了自己此行的目的。作为来自意大利总部的人员，被派遣到英国分部“工作”，时间未定，或是几个月、几年，或是很长乃至永久，不过就他目前所了解的情况而言，后者的可能性是要大上那么几分。  
另两人很认真地倾听。他知口说无凭，要使他们完全信任自己自是需要更加强有力的证据。他便取出证件给他们看，从进门来就拿在手上的那封信这时更是被摆到最显眼之处。但正当托雷斯想去拆信时，他却犹豫着阻止了。  
“嗯，我想，这封信是写给斯蒂文·杰拉德先生的，或许还是他本人亲自看比较好。”他四下看看，“他不在么？”  
托雷斯与格伦对视一眼，然后托雷斯起身：“我去叫他好了。”  
在他走到门前并敲门的时间中，格伦好奇地拿起那信翻来覆去地看。  
研究完了那没什么值得研究的信封，他将信摆回原来的位置，问：“我可以知道这是谁写的吗？”  
顿了一秒，阿奎拉尼答道：“是约翰，约翰·阿尔内·里瑟。” 

所以说做事情是绝对不能想当然的。托雷斯端着双手靠在墙边，低眼看着坐在一边的杰拉德，一面忍着笑，一面想自己还真是能从他身上学到不少奇异经验的。  
现下的情况是，西装革履的杰拉德在关了冷气的屋子里热得全身不自在。正所谓自作孽不可活，他躲进里间换上正装，却未料到外部的环境已发生了变化，这其后的结果也只能自己承担了。  
同样的公式化的介绍、对身份行程等的详细交待、完美的各类证明，自然那封信也被拆开了，杰拉德正认真地阅读它。  
“斯蒂文，这又不是钱，有你这样检验真伪的么？”看到杰拉德看完信后竟将它举至亮处观察，托雷斯忍不住打趣道。  
杰拉德却并未对他的话有丝毫反应，只是将信仔细折起，依原样放回信封中，然后摆回茶几上。  
其余的证件等物他也一一过目，确认没有问题后，才正式对阿奎拉尼表示了欢迎，并如同刚才托雷斯与格伦所做的一样，提及一些与工作无关的事情以表达关心。得知阿奎拉尼此次是轻装简行，并未对之后的事情做太多准备，他不由得轻微地皱了皱眉。  
见他面现不悦之色，阿奎拉尼忙解释道：“嗯，我想，大多数常用品都很方便可以买到，没有必要背来。而且，有些东西，你们知道，”他耸耸肩，“飞机上也没法带。”  
他这么一说，众人心下均是了然。  
杰拉德却仍未放松自己的面部表情，仿佛问题并不仅限于此，思考了一会，他忽然开口问道：“那你找了住处没有？”  
“还没，不过我觉得这应该不会是一件太麻烦的事……”  
托雷斯说：“格伦打电话问问看你住的那家酒店现在还有没空房间……”  
“不用了，”杰拉德挥挥手打断他，“让他先住我家好了。”  
格伦本已开始翻找手机准备拨号，这时听到杰拉德如此言语，虽有些不解，但还是停下自己正在进行的动作，等待下一步的指示。  
杰拉德看他一眼，说：“他一个外国人住酒店不合适，暂时就先跟着我住好了。而且格伦你也想办法尽快找房子搬出去住，那里虽然方便，却也不是适合长住之地。”  
似乎无事再需处理，他们便各归各位，杰拉德跑去脱外套，托雷斯拿了些资料给阿奎拉尼讲解此处的情况。

一个还算清闲的下午很快过去，赶在晚高峰之前，他们自己让自己下班。杰拉德走到阿奎拉尼面前，伸手敲了敲茶几玻璃，示意他跟自己一同离开。  
托雷斯一边收拾东西，一边问杰拉德：“那封信，我是说约翰的信，还有什么用么？”  
杰拉德抬抬眉毛表示奇怪：“我觉得收进档案比较好，怎么？”  
“你不觉得塑封起来寄到西班牙会更好？”托雷斯狡黠一笑。  
“人小鬼大。”杰拉德喷笑，想去戳他头，被他躲了过去。

阿奎拉尼跟着杰拉德下了电梯，直至地下停车场。  
杰拉德寻至自己的车，便拉开车门坐进驾驶座。阿奎拉尼犹豫了一下，坐在了后排座的右侧。  
他尽量向右靠近车门，这样杰拉德从后视镜中看不到他，他却能看到他。  
这不是符合礼节的做法，但礼节或许不是每时每刻都那么重要。  
车启动得很平稳，驶出车库后便几乎在朝同一个方向行驶，途中少有突然的加速或急刹车，很令人舒服的驾驶方式。  
也不知是他向来如此，还是因为载了自己这个乘客才有意而为之的。阿奎拉尼扫一眼杰拉德的右后脸，嘴角泛起一丝轻笑。  
一路上车辆渐少，想是在往城郊行进。

他们到达时天色微沉。其实路上所耗时间并无多少，但给阿奎拉尼的感觉却有些漫长。毕竟若是在一日之内切换多个场景的话，这一日便会被硬生生地拉长拉宽了，他想自己大概也不过如是。  
杰拉德家足够宽敞，很现代化的装饰风格，各类生活设施一应俱全，且单身一人居住，未携家眷也未养宠物。他暗自松了口气，本怕自己来此会引起不必要的麻烦，现在看来如此担忧完全是多余的了。  
杰拉德指给他一间空房，帮他把为数不多的行李安置好，又嘱咐了几句，便独自到客厅看电视，一个人随着屏幕画面的闪变喜怒哀乐。  
阿奎拉尼留在房间整理东西。一个双肩包的确装不下什么，除了之前拿出并使用过的证件等物，就几乎只有手提电脑及一套换洗衣物而已。他叹口气，取了电脑翻了游戏出来玩。  
在不知第多少次Game Over后，有人敲门，是杰拉德，送了碗泡面过来。  
“我前面忘记你还没吃晚饭。”他晃了下面碗，解释道。  
阿奎拉尼道谢，将电脑挪至一边，接过碗，就手吃了起来。  
“有什么需要添置的么？我看你也没带多少东西过来。”杰拉德在床边坐下，看他认真吃面，便问他。  
“是有不少要买，改天有时间再说吧。”他随口答道。  
“那明天我陪你去吧，明天休息日。”  
“那就谢谢了。明天休息日？”他忽然觉得日子有些不对，若是记忆无误的话，周末还很遥远。  
“哦，我刚定的。”杰拉德笑笑，“反正最近又不忙，哪天休息不一样。”他站起身来，“你慢吃，我先出去了。”  
“好的，多谢。”他看着他出门。

晚些时候杰拉德来道晚安，并略为指点了一下房屋的布局与器具的使用，便打着呵欠回到自己的卧室。  
他却仍坚持不懈地与游戏作斗争，直至Game Over终于不再出现。见杰拉德的门缝里已无光亮透出，也未再有声响传出，他便关了游戏界面，抓了换洗衣服去冲凉。  
他调的是冷水，即使这初夏的夜晚还略含凉意。  
将头发拧干后，他看杰拉德那确实是毫无动静，想必已经睡熟，便反锁房门，仔细检查房间每一个角落，以确认没有监控探头之类的设备存在。  
在确信自己没有受到任何监视之后，他打开电脑盖，敲击键盘。  
“罗马分局警员阿尔贝托·阿奎拉尼回报，已进入对方内部，目前暂无异常状况……”


	2. Chapter 2

卧底这种事情不是谁都能做的。  
身世良好背景清白自是必不可少，对观察力判断力反应力等等的要求也是高于寻常。除此之外的规则近乎诡异却又合情合理——与目标之地未有过接触，甚至是未出过大任务参与过大案子，以确保身份的隐蔽与个人的安全。  
他们接下了一个国际合作的案子，利用本方的资源优势帮助打入一外国犯罪集团内部，协助当地警方将其剿灭。  
年轻人总有点热血之心。在得知此任务中将需至少一名本方卧底之时，阿奎拉尼便很积极地参与及表现，认真学习陌生的语言，然后偶尔向顶头上司托蒂哀叹几句英语的糟糕，感慨意语的美妙。  
托蒂总说：“你看看人家德罗西……”  
你看看人家德罗西……这话他也算是从小听到大了的，有这么一个青梅竹马的好兄弟，既是不幸也是万幸。好处是有人相伴一起上学放学一起逃课踢球一起踢破别人家玻璃然后抱头鼠窜，他跑得慢些，总是德罗西拉着他。然而不管在什么方面，无论是跑步踢球还是学习什么的，德罗西都要比他优秀那么一点点，于是就有了这句他几乎听到腻的话，伴随着父亲状似恨铁不成钢实质上却是有些要求过高的语气。  
现在说这话的是托蒂，因为他与德罗西继考上了同一所警校之后又一起被分配到了托蒂手下工作。  
这次脱颖而出的大概还会是达尼埃莱吧，就像以前的每一次一样，他想。

命令的正式下达是在冬季末端。那天难得天气晴好，他和几个同事相约下班后去喝几杯，这其中自然少不了德罗西。  
半日清闲，正当他们商讨晚间去处时，阿奎拉尼却忽然接到要他立即到托蒂办公室去的通知。  
他从热闹的讨论中起身，小心翼翼地走了出去。  
他大概明白会是什么事情了。

知情者有限，表面上一切仍需照常。他重新回归讨论，提出诸多可行性各异的意见建议，语气一如过往，在旁观者眼中大约无甚差异。  
他依旧同他们一道去了酒吧。酒过半旬，众人皆有醉意，谈笑声嬉闹声不绝于耳。  
他有意控制着少喝了几杯，此时尚算清醒，竟在喧闹中思考起自己的任务来。  
托蒂已将主要事项交代清楚，说隔日再详谈。他自己早年也是做过这一行的，经验之类的总还有那么点，在培训阶段有这么一名指导在身边，阿奎拉尼总算略微宽心。  
前路艰险，但走这路的资格却是自己努力争取来的，就算再忧心恐惧，也没有说放弃的理由。  
他只是有些疑惑为何最后人的人选竟会是自己，明明旁边还有那么优秀的人在。  
他抬头看了一眼德罗西，恰巧对方正端着两杯酒走过来。  
德罗西在他身边坐下，随手递他一杯酒，自己拿起另一杯，很认真地看着他，说：“祝贺你。”  
四目相对，他竟觉有些慌乱：“你怎么知道？”  
德罗西笑道：“这也不是一句两句就能解释清楚的，”他停顿一下，“其实我本来也不是很确定，但你这么一问就都明白了……”  
他好不容易忍住没把自己手里的酒全泼德罗西脸上去。

然而所谓训练竟是以语言培训作为开端。他与本组同僚一道努力克服此关，新成立的小组整日熏陶在罗马腔的英语氛围之中。托蒂三番五次前来视察，使得罗马腔的英语直接变为了罗马腔的意语。  
他之前学会的几句不过是些日常用语之类，应付生活都勉勉强强，更不用说工作了。但就这几句也被带走了调，不禁懊恼，便寻了个休息日约德罗西来家，准备弄点英文片恶补一番。  
——但谁都明白这不过是个冠冕堂皇的借口。  
带有意文字幕的冗长影片最终无可避免地落入俗套，他怅惘地回想着之前的情节，这才意识到自己已不知不觉地让辅助手段的作用高过了原音。而一旁的德罗西早就快手快脚地解决掉面前所有零食水果饮料，然后歪在沙发上打着瞌睡。  
他又好气又好笑，便走过去踢了踢那团迷迷糊糊的毛茸物体，换来的是对方不清不楚的模糊呓语。  
他唯一可以肯定的是自己听到的绝对不是标准英语。  
自觉无聊，他又换了张碟子看。这次却连字幕都完全忽略，直接走神到了九霄云外。  
现下情形明朗，上头早已和本国这边的自己人取得联系，准备寻机安插他进去。而英格兰所谓分部和总部的关系却不甚紧密，几度更新换代之后更是近乎独立，只是还保留了称不上频繁的人员交流，这就是他们能够利用的突破口。  
然而看似难度有限，真正实行起来却仍是困扰不断。还未进入正题，语言问题就成了摆在他面前的一道坎。组内其他几人在此方面并未收到硬性要求，但都纷纷主动掺合进来，愿意借这一机会提高语言水平，同时为他充当义务陪练，虽然现在看来他们大概只是觉得无所事事，聊胜于无罢了。  
顶头上司的不时捣乱更使得事情无法顺利开展。终于有一次阿奎拉尼没忍住，问他：“听说内斯塔前辈当年也执行过类似的任务……”  
“内斯塔前辈那时候又不用学英语。”不知是谁插了这么一句，然后迅速转移话题，“老大，再给我们讲讲你年轻时候的英勇事迹吧！”  
在托蒂“我现在也很年轻”的狼嚎中，阿奎拉尼无奈地摇了摇头，走到一边坐下，一抬眼正好对上德罗西的目光，后者给了他一个安慰性的苦笑。

时间所余有限，他又不是那种能几天不吃不睡就完美搞定一件事的人，更何况当下的问题根本就不是数日之内所能够解决的。眼看难得的假日就要被如此浪费殆尽，除了叹息之外也别无他法。  
但就在此时，某个看上去前一秒还在熟睡的人却突然坐起，然后转过身，状似认真地盯着他，说道：“你再这样唉声叹气下去的话，很快就会变老的。”  
按照他们之间一贯的相处模式，此刻阿奎拉尼应当一把将他推回原位，然后就两人的年龄大小及面相特征进行深刻分析，并得出与对方适才所说全然相反的结论。但现下他却无心这么做。  
他知道德罗西不是一个多么敏锐的人，但他的反常却依然被他所察觉。  
德罗西转两下眼睛，然后笑嘻嘻地说：“我们明天逃班出去玩吧！”  
这一提议看上去略显荒唐，不过阿奎拉尼决定接受。  
“去哪里？”他问他。  
“米兰。” 

私自玩消失的后果是顶头上司的暴跳如雷。他们隔天便被拖到托蒂的办公室，被迫分立于房间两端，充斥了整个空间的狼嚎声持续许久仍未停歇。  
德罗西站的是托蒂斜后方，便凭借其地理优势不断做出各种怪异的表情，完全不欲掩盖自己要把对面的人逗笑的意图。  
阿奎拉尼努力试图将注意力集中到耳边熟悉的语调上，但未果，只有愤恨地瞪了那个依然感觉良好地沉浸在自得其乐气氛中的罪魁祸首一眼。  
然而夹在他们中间的训导者过于粗神经，对所有一切细微的动作视而未见，此时终于怒气散尽，见他已表现出满脸悔意，一副可怜兮兮不敢抬头的模样（“根本就是装出来的。”德罗西事后评价），大概认为自己的咆哮已达到令人满意的效果，便上前安抚几句，然后向后挥挥手示意德罗西出去。  
看他磨磨蹭蹭不情不愿的样子，阿奎拉尼咬住下唇忍着笑。  
托蒂又念叨了诸如下不为例之类的话，忽然话头一转，说道：“昨天刚刚得到消息，现在那边有个机会，你准备准备，等着通知，这几天应该就要过去了。”  
阿奎拉尼猛然一惊：“可是我觉得我还没有完全准备好……”  
“我知道，”托蒂摆摆手，“但机会难得，错过这次的话还不知道要等到什么时候。你也不用太担心，到时候自己多留点心，有什么实在处理不了的话就联系我们，没离开国内之前一切都还好办……”  
之后提及的便是一些常规注意事项。托蒂从抽屉里拿出一叠证件等物，不无遗憾地说：“本来想给你改个像弗朗西斯科这么威武雄壮的名字的，可是好像没人认为这么做有必要，达尼埃莱这小子还说改成他的名字更好。所以你还是拿原名吧，反正他们也不知道你是谁。”  
对于这群人的一贯不靠谱的想法，阿奎拉尼早已习以为常，便接过托蒂手上的那叠东西翻看，对他们所选用的照片表示了不满，认为他被拍丑了。  
托蒂很无奈：“我们是让你去工作的，又不是去用美人计的。”  
“我想知道的是，我需要使用它们多久？”阿奎拉尼顺手抽出一张来挥了挥，照片上的他在空中傻笑。  
托蒂说：“你可以回来度假。我知道那边有人常常往西班牙跑，你就说你不喜欢西班牙的气候，虽然英国人可能没办法理解这一点。你让他们报销来回机票，我们免费给你重做证件，照片你自己挑。怎么样，合理吧？”说罢还得意洋洋地高昂起了狼头。  
“根本不是这么一回事……”阿奎拉尼低声念叨，然而托蒂看上去仍然沉浸在志得意满的的情绪之中，他的话不过成为了耳边风而已。  
此时外面有敲门声传来，托蒂这才从自我欣赏中回过神来，向门口喊道：“进来。”  
不过他的命令并没有得到很好的执行，门被推至半开，一个圆溜溜的脑袋从缝隙中冒了出来。  
德罗西扭了扭几近被卡住的脖子，一脸天真地望着托蒂，说道：“老大，前面忘了跟你说，我们这次去米兰，内斯塔前辈说要我们代他向你问好啊。”  
看到托蒂脸上的神色变幻，阿奎拉尼终于忍不住笑了出来。  
他们根本就没见到亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。

靠谱不靠谱地，一切行前准备终究拖拖拉拉地进入尾声。临行前一晚，同组的几个好友本来预备为他举行隆重的送别仪式，但这个令大部分人期待的构想却因顶头上司的拦截而中途泡汤。  
“又不是什么生离死别，搞这么严重干嘛。”托蒂如此评价，“想当年……现在的年轻人呀……”  
没有人去提醒他他现在的行为从来就不比所谓的“年轻人”更加成熟。  
其实阿奎拉尼对这一场聚会的兴趣并不如组织者们想象中的那么大。事情已进行到了这一步，说不紧张是不可能的，相较于热闹气氛下的嬉笑打闹，这最后的一个晚上，他更愿意一个人安静度过。  
下班时间早过，众人均已四散离去，他抬头环顾四周，只有德罗西一个人还在慢吞吞地不知收拾着什么。  
他走到他面前，弯起食指敲了敲桌面，说道：“我先回去了，你记得关灯。”  
德罗西立马放下手中的东西，问：“要不要我送你？”  
阿奎拉尼笑笑：“不用了，我认得路。”  
大概还是十几年前的某天，他回家时突发奇想地没有走惯常的道路，却不小心陷入了死胡同，急得差点没哭出来。但幸运的是恰巧遇上了现下正在眼前的这个人，他带他穿过罗马城的大街小巷，将他安全地护送回家。从此风雨无阻，他们一同熟悉了每一道可行的路径，这样的探寻持续了一整个少年时代，而他再也不会因迷路而困扰。  
大约都想到了这件事，他们均沉默地微笑了起来，时间似乎也因而停滞住几秒。然后德罗西重新继续起之前未完成的动作，随口道：“路上小心。”  
阿奎拉尼点点头。

天色已经微暗，他顺利寻到自己的车，打了一把方向，接着狠狠一脚踩下油门，以接近限速的速度在罗马城的街道上飞驰。  
街旁路灯闪烁着昏黄，路边的广告牌与涂鸦在视线中飞速闪过，整座城市笼罩于古旧气氛之下，同平日再无差异。  
前方出现红灯，他急急刹车。  
这是离开之前的最后一个晚上，他不完全了解自己明天将要面对的究竟是什么，但他希望、也相信自己能够成功地做到该做的一切。  
“Forza Alberto!”他轻声对自己说，然后再度踩下了油门。


	3. Chapter 3

日子一天天流逝过去。在环境影响下，阿奎拉尼的英语有了显著进步，不由暗自欣喜。托雷斯和格伦·约翰逊在杰拉德的授意之下，一人一天地陪他熟悉道路与介绍风土人情，大多是无意义的描述，其中最有用的大概也不过是他们对周边酒馆饭店的切身体会。  
而阿奎拉尼也了解到，他现下所处之处大约只是一个窗口罢了，真正的中心说到底还是在伦敦。本地虽也有些不大不小的人物及势力，但与他的任务目的相距甚远，当下便只是耐住性子收集信息，预备等时机成熟时再设法调入其间。  
杰拉德除那日陪他采购一番外，竟连续多日未曾出现。阿奎拉尼自己拿着钥匙进出，总觉有些不妥，便拉上无所事事的另两人一同去看公寓，并问格伦要不要一道合租，当然得到对方礼貌推辞。  
托雷斯笑道：“反正是斯蒂文报销，你们又何必替他省钱。”  
格伦作思考状：“我终于知道斯蒂文的钱都去哪了……”  
金发男孩笑着去追打他，两人在不大的空间内闹成一团。  
趁他们情绪放松之际，阿奎拉尼赶忙装作不经意地问道：“说起来，好几天不见斯蒂文了，他跑哪去了？”  
托雷斯抓了抓头发：“应该是去伦敦了吧，特里那里出了点事，兰帕德最近刚好又不在。”  
“什么事？”格伦很好奇，“我怎么没听说？”  
托雷斯表示不耐烦：“那天乔过来，不还是你接待的嘛？”  
这些名字阿奎拉尼都在前几天的交流中听到过。他知道约翰·特里是英格兰这里的重要人物；而弗兰克·兰帕德表面上开着很大的房地产公司，实际上却和特里有着说不清道不明的关系，不论是在公事上还是私底下；至于乔·科尔，其身份没有被提及，但可想而知也绝非泛泛之辈。阿奎拉尼当时就将这几人的名字暗暗记在心上，他想终归要有正面相对的一天。  
这边格伦很无辜：“然后他直接进去找斯蒂文了……”  
“所以我也不清楚。”托雷斯摊手，“不过既然是特里出事，用脚趾头都能想得出原因嘛，亏你还在伦敦呆了那么久。”  
格伦似乎是恍然大悟地“噢”了一声。但阿奎拉尼却听得越发迷茫，不过他决定不再继续追问下去。  
“你们觉得这房子怎么样？”他将话题转移回最初。  
另两人同时开口。格伦说：“挺不错的。”托雷斯则说：“小了点，楼层也不太好，最关键的是，它实在是太贵了……”  
格伦推他一把：“是你说斯蒂文报销的。”  
“那不是一回事……”  
阿奎拉尼不由得笑了出来，他说：“我再去压压价好了。一个人住的话也没必要那么大，我在罗马的时候……”  
他迅速编出一个相同场景下的类似情形，用以证明自己的决定是正确的。  
之前托蒂告诉他：“你可以多谈谈你以前的经历，当然要说假的，这样他们更容易相信你。”在他所给的为数不多的指导中，这句要算是最靠谱的，因此阿奎拉尼坚定不移地执行了起来，并收到良好效果。  
托雷斯当即表示这房子还是很好的，不是谁都要像杰拉德那样一个人住四五个人的地方。  
格伦说他也准备租一间差不多的，只要杰拉德肯出钱。  
现在伦敦一定有人在狂打喷嚏，阿奎拉尼暗自发笑。

搬新公寓那天杰拉德依然没有回来，托雷斯便叫了几个人来帮忙。当阿奎拉尼提醒他说自己行李有限无需帮手时，他解释道：“反正以后也要共事，早点认识没什么不好。”  
和他一起来的两人都是他的同胞，一个光头圆脸，一个黑发方脸，托雷斯介绍说他们分别是佩佩·雷纳和阿尔伯特·里埃拉。  
阿奎拉尼隐约记得格伦提到过，他们这里以前做西班牙这条线比较多，因此也有不少西班牙人在。但就在他从伦敦调来的那段时间附近，其中两个重要人物却突然回国，原因至今不明，只知道杰拉德当时是意志消沉了好一阵，直到最近才慢慢好转起来。而那条线路虽然仍在使用，其频率与程度也大为降低，他们正试图开辟新的途径，而位于意大利的所谓“总部”或许也是个不错的选择。  
他当时只是随口附和了格伦几句，此时却忽然想起，便认真打量面前的西班牙人，见这两人都颇为强壮，想来从事的也不是什么精密工作，便对自己没有重物可搬而感到了深深的遗憾。  
南欧人大多较为热情，又很有共同话题——抱怨英国的天气，他们迅速熟络起来。虽然交谈起来略有不便，但都大致了解对方所指，在比比划划中发现相合观点，然后彼此相对点头微笑，气氛看上去甚为融洽。  
托雷斯大概觉得他们交流已够，便走上前来，说：“我们走吧。佩佩你开了车？”他问雷纳。  
光头男子咧嘴笑着，冲他点了点头。

他们依次出门，阿奎拉尼有意落在最后。等另两人都离开后，他叫住一只脚已迈出门框的托雷斯。  
“费尔南多，斯蒂文的钥匙要怎么办？”他晃晃食指上套的金属圈，一把孤零零的钥匙不甘不愿地发出沉闷的声响。  
托雷斯回过身来，思考片刻，然后伸出手：“给我好了。”他说。  
阿奎拉尼将钥匙悬至他手上方，对方迅速将它从他手指上抽离，然后浅浅一笑，转身出门。  
仅有的两个包已经被首先离开的西班牙人带了出去，阿奎拉尼两手空空地回望这处自己住了好些天的房子。趁杰拉德不在时，他已仔细搜索了每一个房间，但一无所获，只是证明了他尚不成形的猜想是毫无根据的。  
虽然借住于此对他的任务有不少的利处，但同时伴随着的自然也是更大的暴露身份的风险。他想稳妥些总是好的，因而决定搬离，也并未及时告知房主，反正对方一回来就能发现。  
要是达尼埃莱的话，恐怕选择的会是比自己更为冒险的做法吧。阿奎拉尼默默想着，自己都没注意到自己嘴角的弧度变化。  
然后他走了出去，并轻轻带上大门。 

两名姓氏相似的西班牙人热情地帮他将为数不多的行李搬至楼上，阿奎拉尼推拒无用，只好连番道谢，并请他们入内稍歇。但三人均称仍有事在身，匆匆离开，只留他一人在装饰简陋的房间里无所事事。  
他看见茶几上搁着按键标注已模糊不清的遥控器，便拿起来随便按了几下，然而屏幕大小不足为道的电视机却依然无声无息，他这才发现电源插头正安静地躺在一边，冷冰冰地望着他。  
阿奎拉尼顺手把遥控器扔到沙发上，然后拉开冰箱门，视线内出现的是预料之中的空空如也，他叹口气，正预备将它关上，却忽然听到“砰”的一声，回头一看，原来是刚才落在沙发边缘的遥控器终于掉到了地上。  
看房时忽略的细节此时此刻都争先恐后地凸现了出来。厨房灯时明时灭，卧室门无法关严，而水龙头上的冷热标识则与实际恰好相反……阿奎拉尼突然明白为什么自己那么容易就把房租给压下来了。  
似乎只有一样东西是完全正常的——  
电话铃忽然响起，阿奎拉尼猛地一惊，这个号码连他自己都不清楚，更不用说其他人了。怎么会有人打到这里来，除非是……  
他接起来。  
对面的声音半熟不熟，却如同电源插头一般冷漠。他听见对方说：“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔委托我向您问好。”  
他一时判断不出说话者究竟何人，仔细想了想罗马这边同事们的声调，似乎无人与之相符，而对方一开口提到的就是内斯塔……难道米兰竟然插手了？  
不及再多加思考，“请问您是哪位？”他对着听筒问道。  
然而对方却并未立即回答他：“他们已经走远了，我可以进来吗？”  
大概除了答应下来之外也别无他法，阿奎拉尼决定见他一面，而他确实也很希望知道这个似熟非熟的声音的主人到底是谁。  
然后门铃响起，其勉力发出的变调乐音表明电池也需要更换了。  
透过猫眼看出去，阿奎拉尼惊讶地发现了一张熟悉的面孔。  
“吉拉！”他惊喜地喊道，同时拉开了大门。

他和吉拉迪诺的名字都是阿尔贝托，因而只好以姓相称，但这并不会牵强地成为彼此生疏的理由。阿奎拉尼还在学校的时候就见过吉拉迪诺，对方比他大上两岁，毕业一年后就因工作出色屡立功劳而被拉来给未来的希望们传授经验树立榜样。那几天德罗西恰巧不在，他便独自一人跑去听吉拉迪诺的报告，会后又被陪吉拉迪诺同来的卢卡·托尼警官拉住整理会场，因此结识了这位他刚刚一直在仰视的青年才俊。后来他被分到托蒂手下工作，虽然与吉拉迪诺并不同局，甚至一南一北相隔甚远，但也在一些跨区案件中彼此有所接触，慢慢发展成为可以很偶尔地一起出去喝几杯的朋友。而对于自己刚才并未辨识出吉拉迪诺声音的状况，阿奎拉尼解释为他们已经太久没有联系了。  
而吉拉迪诺同他们上次见面时相比的确变了不少。阿奎拉尼记不清具体的时间间隔，但若不是亲眼所见，他绝对不会相信一个人可以憔悴得这么快，而可能的原因只有重大打击。  
他还记得自己第一次见到吉拉迪诺时的情形。那时的他还是坐在前排中央认真听讲的用功少年，不时用仰慕的眼光望向自己正前方意气风发的年轻警官，幻想自己有一天也能够像他现在一样。而一旁的黑发警官也同样成为他艳羡的对象，虽然他渴求的更多只是对方高大壮硕的身材。后来听完报告，他在完成托尼的吩咐后有机会同吉拉迪诺当面交流，更感到对方的朝气蓬勃，以及可预见的光明未来。  
所以吉拉迪诺不应当是现在这样的，他疲乏地应对着他热情的拥抱，对他关切的询问给予客套而模糊的回答。虽然阿奎拉尼能感觉出他不寻常的表现并非针对自己，但依然心觉有异，他认识的他似乎被留在了南边的半岛上，现在在他面前的只是亚历桑德罗·内斯塔所派的传话人。  
对于内斯塔派人来找自己这件事，阿奎拉尼之前是完完全全没有料想到。这个名字一直是传于人口的完美符号，必要时便成为开涮托蒂的重要材料，就像是神话突然变成了现实，他觉得有些恍惚。  
内斯塔是罗马人，但年轻时供职的一直是拉齐奥大区警局。据说当年罗马也十分想把这位未来之星网至麾下，但最终遭拒，相当遗憾。后来拉齐奥内部出事，米兰趁势将他收罗，内斯塔从此便定居北方。他私下里回罗马的次数无人确切知晓（或许托蒂例外），而明面上仅有的几次却是来去匆匆。阿奎拉尼曾有幸见得他面，但也只是在人群外围远观，并未得到当面表达敬仰的机会。因此内斯塔对他而言依旧只是个十全十美的形象，以及调侃顶头上司时最最有用的话题。  
德罗西倒是同内斯塔有过正面接触，而他回来后则表示，阿奎拉尼有给内斯塔当替身的潜质——不仔细看的话，他们的容貌之间的确有不少相似之处。对于他的这一高度评价，阿奎拉尼只是一笑而过，内斯塔距他们太过遥远，要是谁长得像托蒂的话，倒还有点点利用价值。  
现下这个遥远的存在间接来到了他面前，其原因则由吉拉迪诺转述。  
“米兰那里查出内鬼，桑德罗要你小心点。”  
阿奎拉尼一愣。虽然他现在人在国外，但行动仍直接受罗马管辖，内斯塔的提醒若要认真追究还有越权嫌疑——他完全可以通过托蒂转达。更何况米兰那边对他的任务应当并无了解，就算身居高位且与罗马关系奇异的内斯塔对之有所耳闻，其内部状况变化想来也不至于对自己造成多大影响。  
于是他向吉拉迪诺询问详情与原因，但对方的解释并未说明任何问题。  
“我现在在佛罗伦萨……”吉拉迪诺虚弱地笑笑，“桑德罗大概不愿让更多人知道，所以才找我过来。他还说，你这里要是有什么情况的话，可以随时联系他。”他紧接着报出一串电话号码。  
阿奎拉尼很认真地将它们记下，预备回去以后拿到托蒂面前炫耀。  
大约正事已完，双方陷入沉默。阿奎拉尼见对方似有告辞之意，便赶忙搜肠刮肚，想出适合进一步交谈的话题。  
他问他：“你最近见到卢卡没有？”  
他们相识的原因很大一部分还要归于卢卡·托尼，而关于这个人，阿奎拉尼恰好又有新情况可以讲，当下便如此问他。  
但对方只是摇了摇头，幅度轻微到几乎令人无法察觉。  
“他前些天借调来罗马，正好这段时间我不在，就把房子借给他了……”  
他兀自滔滔不绝地说下去，未曾留意到对方的面色变幻。  
而当他这一长段对托尼现状的详细说明结束后，吉拉迪诺却也只是简单地“哦”了一声，好似完全不在意与缺乏兴趣，这与阿奎拉尼的想象彻底背道而驰。  
其实他还多下一把家门钥匙，并且不介意将它暂时借给对方。  
但吉拉迪诺没有给他这个机会，直接以赶飞机为由告辞出门。下一秒钟，他已消失在门后，空留一屋静默。  
阿奎拉尼走到电话前，伸手拿起听筒，但按下几个数字后却突然改变主意，便又将它放回原处。  
他写了条短信给托尼。  
“卢卡，你现在有空接电话吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

托尼的回复迟迟没有出现。阿奎拉尼一个电话打回家，也是无人接听，不由心觉奇异。在同罗马的例行通话中，他专门询问了托尼的近况，得到托蒂回答：“他去佛罗伦萨了。”  
十分令人震惊的消息。阿奎拉尼之前只是觉得吉拉迪诺的反常或许和托尼有关，便意图去了解其缘由，并尝试寻找可能的解决方案，而这恰好是他预想中的办法里的关键一环，此时竟已得到施行，他当然不相信这是自己想法所致，便又问道：“是有什么案子吗？”  
“他自己的私事，正好最近没什么事。不过你这么关心卢卡做什么？”  
感受到了顶头上司的不满，阿奎拉尼连忙表示自己只是随口一问而已，并装作很热切地关心起了托蒂，问他最近工作如何生活如何内斯塔前辈如何……呃，内斯塔前辈就算了。  
然而还有一个问题却不得不提，“米兰那里最近是不是出事了？”  
“你从哪听来的？”托蒂的声音听起来很茫然，“桑德罗那能有什么事。”  
连他都一无所知，要么是真的波澜无惊，要么就是米兰对外封锁了消息。阿奎拉尼不好判断真正的原因究竟是哪一种，便随口带过这个话题，闲扯几句后便挂断电话。  
他的确很担心吉拉迪诺的变化，也试图去扭转这一状况，但这毕竟不是他身在英格兰就能够解决的问题，更何况他还有自己的任务等待完成，因而只好放弃无用的努力。  
而他当下所要面对的情形也更加复杂：杰拉德终于从伦敦回来，并指派他同格伦一道去接收一批货品。

从来没经历过如此场面，阿奎拉尼兴奋之余又略感紧张。他翻出前些天所买的大号墨镜戴上，又换了套新购置的正装，对着镜子审视自己，觉得陌生而又新奇。  
他在约定的时间到达约定的地点。几分钟后格伦才来，见他如此装束，很吃惊，抛过来一个无可奈何的眼神。  
经验不足的年轻人真是麻烦。阿奎拉尼想他大概是这么个意思。  
对方伸手把他的墨镜摘下，打量一番后又重新给他带上。他听见他说：“你眼睛太有特点，带着就带着吧。”  
非常真实客观的评价，但阿奎拉尼总感觉哪里有些不对。  
没有时间多想，对方已经拉他进门。他们专属的地下酒吧。

阿奎拉尼一进门就意识到了自己的错误。虽然五彩斑斓的光线正不甘寂寞地四下跳跃，但整个空间依旧昏暗，大号墨镜的存在更使得他眼前昏黑一片。他连忙伸手将其摘下，随手挂在上衣口袋上，听见格伦在身旁发出一声轻笑。  
他跟着格伦走到酒吧一角的空隔间坐下，立即就有穿着暴露的女招待热情地送了两杯苏打水来，并体贴地递上了翻好的菜单，用做作的音调询问他们需要些什么。他略觉不适，格伦倒似乎是习以为常，随口报出几个奇异的单词便打发过去，然后喝了口水，笑着斜过眼来看他。  
“你以前在罗马都做些什么？”他这么问他。  
问题本身很敏感，但对方的语气却表明这不过是打发时间的闲聊罢了，而类似的问答托蒂也给他准备过一些，阿奎拉尼认为自己没必要回避它。  
于是他以同样随意的语气回答道：“主要是一些文字工作，没什么意思。不过我自己考下了医生执照，虽然平时没什么用，关键时候还是能派上用场的。”  
对方立即肃然起敬：“真的吗？那太了不起了。我记得当时伦敦谁也想考来着……不过后来也没消息了。”  
他笑笑：“其实也不难，就怕真正要用到的时候反而生疏了。当年我有个朋友受伤，临时找不到人，又不好直接送医院……”  
他描述了一个自己在紧急状况下救人的故事，不出所料地听到对方的连声惊叹。  
其实医生执照是真的，故事本身也未作假，他仅仅改编了部分背景而已。此时讲述完毕，不禁也浸入了回忆之中。  
那是一场小规模的枪战，在他和另两名同事作为增援到达前就已结束。他们进门之时已是满地鲜红，桌上密码箱大开，其中空无一物，几具不知存活与否的躯体零散于地，而他第一眼看到的则是倒在桌边的德罗西。  
后来据当时在场的其他人描述，他那一刻绝对是完全失去了理智，当即就完全不顾可能造成的破坏或威胁而直接冲到了德罗西身前，蹲下身试探他呼吸，随即将他翻正，然后……吻了下去。  
这一段说起来有些尴尬，但阿奎拉尼可以发誓自己那时只是在给他做人工呼吸而已。他发现德罗西已无鼻息，心下焦急，当下便采取最直接有效的方法意图救回他。后来感觉对方仍有脉搏，这才离开他唇，然后脱下外衣撕成条，找寻到伤口位置，进行包扎。  
德罗西受伤不重，送到医院后不久便被宣布并无危险。但阿奎拉尼总觉有些放心不下，他不敢完全相信自己半业余的相关知识，便就德罗西呼吸暂停一事咨询了医生。对方奇怪地看他一眼，说可能是失血所致，随即便走开去照管其他伤者，留他一人在病房内陪伴仍旧昏迷不醒的好友。  
他再度伸手去试他鼻息，感觉到一阵阵热气均匀而有规律地从指上掠过，方才宽心，便在床边的椅子上坐下。  
他不记得自己何时竟迷迷糊糊地沉入梦中，他只记得自己一醒来时就看见德罗西半倚在床头，正笑眯眯地看着他。

能走神的机会终究有限，格伦的下一个问题立刻将他从罗马拉了回来，“那你那位朋友后来怎么样了？”  
不知他是在探查自己水平，还只是纯粹因等待无聊而产生的无意义好奇，反正大概都不至于造成实质性影响。阿奎拉尼想了想，答道：“后来他恢复得很好，表面上根本看不出受过伤，一直都活蹦乱跳的。”  
这也是实情。这场事故带来的后果比阿奎拉尼的最初判断要轻上许多，德罗西身上甚至连伤疤都没有留下——当然也可能是他没让别人看到。虽然那桩行动最终被认定为失败，但他们本来就均未想过更多的奢求。只要人还安然无恙，失去的机会总归能有重新获得的一天。  
不过阿奎拉尼后来回想，就算他们没有及时赶到，德罗西大概也不会有什么危险，因此特地请求同去的知情者为具体过程保密，他自己则提交了一份简要报告以录档。  
德罗西很快出院，并回归原来的工作岗位，依旧活蹦乱跳。

闲谈继续。阿奎拉尼正好借机进一步了解伦敦状况。格伦从前一直都在那里做事，所掌握的信息自然不是他人可比及的，虽离核心区域始终仍有距离，但想来他们之间可说的也涉及不到什么过于机密内容，比如说——  
“兰帕德有一双非常迷人的眼睛。”  
弗兰克•兰帕德的名字最近被提及的次数实在太多，即便在来此之前对他毫无耳闻，阿奎拉尼也意识到此人地位特殊，极有可能便会成为所谓的突破口。他提醒自己一定要多加留意他。  
有机会的话，还是要想办法去伦敦看看，他想。  
此时服务生引了两个中等身材的男子过来，格伦立即起身迎接。几人对上接头暗号，便面对面坐下，其中较胖的那位将手提箱搁在桌中央。  
“条件都谈好了，没什么附加要求的话就开箱验货吧。”他说。  
格伦双手把箱子拖到自己面前，小心地调转密码锁上的数字，对面两双眼睛都紧盯着他。  
“喀哒”一声轻响，箱盖弹起，他仔细检视其内容物，却突然被身旁的人打断动作。  
阿奎拉尼忽地站起身来，并即刻吸引了另三人或诧异或警惕的目光。他解释道：“我突然有点……不舒服，出去一下，马上就回来。”说罢便从格伦面前侧身而出，匆匆离去。  
交易的另一方当然不满，其中一位甚至用他听不懂的语言狠声咆斥了几句，而格伦的解释他也没听清。

阿奎拉尼完全明白自己的行为有多么不合时宜与荒诞不经，实在是相当缺乏职业精神的举动，无论从何种角度评判。但若不及时离开的话，他觉得自己无法控制自己下一步的动作。  
大概心理承受能力终究有限，格伦打开箱子的那一瞬他差点就直接掏出枪来，意图毁灭这桩只差最后一步的交易。但他也知道这种想法有多么可笑，以及深刻地感受到罗马警局的不靠谱程度究竟有多深。  
不知当年托蒂如何圆满完成任务，又或许他开启了无师自通的先例，从此外派人员无需进行培训与指导，人人大概都有自学成才的天赋。但到阿奎拉尼这里，这种做法终于体现出了其缺陷与不足，而这一切似乎都全都是由他的顶头上司所导致。  
他想自己一直是一个缺乏安全感的人，总想找到一个限定好了的框架，然后将自己的所有举动限制在这一范围内，方觉安心。但世界永远广阔与不可预测，甚至就连下一秒钟将会发生的事情都并不一定能在掌控之内。这是个无可调节的矛盾，他改变不了现实，只能尝试去改变自己，但这从来也都不容易。  
初来时的自信与动力已逐渐消褪，不确定感慢慢涌出。他现在已经知道自己面对的是什么，但却无法判定究竟何种举动才能最快速有效地收到回报，并为将来保留全身而退的可能性。  
虽然两者兼得的选择并不一定存在，可他就连其中一种都确定不了。  
他决定有空的时候打给内斯塔前辈咨询一下。

用了几分钟来调整情绪，他还是回到了昏暗的地下。格伦已经移至内侧，见他回来，点了点头。另二人则均无反应。  
他在格伦身边坐下，见箱子已重新合上，格伦面前摊了张纸，大约是合同或收货单之类。黑皮肤的男人低头签下自己的名字，然后隔着桌将它推回对面。对方看也不看便将其折起，随即起身离去，两人均未表示出任何告别的语句或动作。  
待他们的背影消失后，格伦拎了箱子站起身。“我们走吧。”他说。  
本以为他定会就自己无故离席一事作出责问或质疑，阿奎拉尼正认真思考该如何回应可能的问题，却不料对方对此竟全然视而不见。这虽超出他的预期，却是意料之外的最好结果。他连忙应声，跟着他一道走出酒吧。  
格伦扔了串钥匙给他：“开我的车吧。”  
气氛尴尬得有些不自然，他们好像找不到能够交谈的话题，来往对话不到几回合就陷入断裂。阿奎拉尼默默转动着方向盘，几次都差点开到反道上去。格伦偶尔出声指点方向，手提箱搁在他膝上，随着每一次转向而晃动。  
终于在一路的静默与各怀心事中到达目的地，阿奎拉尼把钥匙留在车上，随便向对方告别了一句，便自行开了前门，然后下车离去。  
他没有回头，因而也就没有发现身后的人立即变了神色，对着他的背影凝视几秒，然后拿出手机，快速按下了一串数字。  
“斯蒂文，我这里有些情况要跟你汇报……”


	5. Chapter 5

阿奎拉尼最终还是没有拨通内斯塔的电话。他曾数次按下那串号码，但其后所选择的却都是取消而非拨出键。一方面是不知如何开口，而另一部分原因则异常简单——现状良好，些微的失控并未造成任何明面上的后果，尚不构成他绕过托蒂向米兰求教的理由。  
大约格伦并未发觉自己的反常，又或他主动寻找到了合理的解释。至少在阿奎拉尼看来，前次的不当举措不曾带来任何影响，最多也只是增添出一段已被大多数人所遗忘的插曲，而更多人则对它的存在毫不知闻。  
不知杰拉德究竟属于哪一种，他从伦敦归来后仍是整日奔忙，阿奎拉尼只见过他一两面，而对方也未提及那笔交易，同他们匆匆交谈几句后便先行离去。几人落得清闲，本着不浪费时间与一切用度皆可报销的精神，随便开辆车在城中乱晃，托雷斯偶尔拉上自己的两位同胞，恰好将车内空间全部占满。  
他们所处的城市不大，阿奎拉尼早在前些日子内就已被陪同转遍几乎所有的主要街道，这几天也只是在重复循环着之前的路径。其他几人大概均比他更熟悉与了解这里的一切，但无人显出厌烦情绪，众人均默契地将活动范围限制在城中，虽然阿奎拉尼觉得他们只是对彼此间的嬉笑打闹乐在其中而不甚在意外部状况罢了。  
但这般看似无意的拖延却使得他真正的工作内容陷入停滞状态，他认为自己必须主动为现下状况的改变而作出努力。趁着这天托雷斯有事不在，便向格伦抱怨白昼过长终日无聊，并问他周边是否有什么可供消遣的去处。  
格伦显得有些犹豫：“万一斯蒂文临时有什么吩咐……”  
如此微小的阻碍自然没能难倒阿奎拉尼，他转转眼睛：“那么我们去找他？”不等格伦回答，他紧接着补充道，“你知道他在哪的。”  
格伦盯住他看了几秒，然后放弃似地叹了口气，向右猛打一把方向，意图调头驶上对面车道，却惹来后车的强烈抗议，疯狂鸣笛以示不满。  
格伦朝后视镜中瞥了一眼，不满地骂了一句；“真倒霉，怎么又撞上这家伙了。”  
阿奎拉尼循言向后窗外望去，只见一辆其貌不扬的普通轿车正从他们尾部左绕前行，未及他看清车内人的脸便已飞速驶离。他只得重新坐正，等待格伦给出进一步说明。  
“杰米·卡拉格，老资格的警督了，总盯着我们找碴子。我才来没几个月，撞见他的次数连两只手都数不完了。”  
他一脚踩下油门，将逆道上的卡拉格甩开老远。

车略显飘忽地停在了市郊一桩不起眼的厂房前，格伦熄火开门，阿奎拉尼却仍在回想着他刚才无意中所透露出的信息——杰米·卡拉格……老资格的警督……盯上他们有些时日了……他们接下的任务本就是同当地警方合作，但历时许久却仍未与对方接上头。罗马那里也从未就这一问题给出交待，阿奎拉尼有时甚至都无法确知自己究竟是来做什么的了。  
除了对他现下所处区域的内部关系进行了较为深刻的了解，以及弄清楚伦敦总部的一些人事状况之外，仔细想来，他这段时间以来的收获着实有限，所见到的最高层人物不过也只是个自己忙得无踪无迹却放任手下清闲的杰拉德而已。而就算是这个杰拉德，如果不是自己硬拉着格伦过来，要见他一面也不见得是轻而易举的事。  
一个人被置于陌生的环境之中，即使这是自己的主动要求，对可能面对的一切也有所预见，在缺乏足够指引的情况下，他依然心存不安，总觉事情很有可能在一秒钟内就起上天翻地覆的变化。就比如现在格伦大概因为等了太久都不见他有所动作，便主动将车门拉开，对方明明好意，他整个人却反射性地颤抖一下，赶忙抬眼看对方脸色，见他并无异常反应，这才放下心来，冲他摆了个微笑，然后下车，关门。  
格伦领着他七拐八绕，在机器轰鸣声中来到一扇未加装饰的门前。门上部有三道不轻不重的划痕，倒是同杰拉德的相貌有着几丝相似之处，阿奎拉尼不由轻笑一声。格伦好奇地回头看他，随后自己也反应过来，便也笑笑，然后抬手在最下一道痕迹上重敲三下。  
门内传出杰拉德的声音：“请问哪位？”  
格伦报出自己的名字，便顺理成章地收到了“请进”的答复。他扭动两下门把，却发现门已从里侧锁住，正欲向内通报状况，不料杰拉德却正于此时将门拉开，他被带着向门内跌了一步，便急忙扶墙站稳。  
但在场另两人却均未对他多加留意，彼此对视打量一番，然后杰拉德先开了口。   
他诧异道：“你带他过来了？”  
他虽然看向阿奎拉尼，话却明显问的是格伦。但未及二人有所回应，他便自行收回问题，笑道：“正好，省得麻烦了。”  
见他们显是不明其意，他便开始在口袋里搜摸，边摸还边念叨着“不对，这是给费尔南多的糖”之类的话，最终抽出张几经折叠的纸来，递至阿奎拉尼手上。  
阿奎拉尼一怔。杰拉德的举动全然不符常理，明明是自己和格伦主动来寻他，他却似早有预料般地掌握事情主导，并不多问他们来由，自行其是，动作连贯到如曾加预演。他瞥了格伦一眼，见他也是一脸迷茫之色，对杰拉德所行大约并无先了，这才略微放心，便将手中的纸逐层翻展开来。  
但展到最后，出现在他眼前的竟是张行程单，上面标注着从此地至罗马的班机号，以及一星期后的返程航班。阿奎拉尼看了眼日期，发现去程竟然就在明天。  
他抬头望向杰拉德，表示不解。对方则带着一脸早知就会如此的表情地笑了起来。  
“这段时间你也辛苦了，就当放个假吧。”他伸手拍他肩，“就一个星期，多了我也不好批。格伦你把机票入个账，连费尔南多回马德里的一起。”  
他转头向格伦交代，阿奎拉尼趁机抓紧消化他方才的言行。听杰拉德的意思，他大概是要给自己假期以回罗马，而托雷斯也已回了或即将回西班牙。不知是最近无事，还是……他已发现什么端倪？但无论如何，至少他们表面上仍维持着一派和谐，体贴的上级送来难得的假期，又焉有不享用之礼，毕竟不是每个人都如此幸运，比如说现下站在门口的那一位。  
格伦明显感受到区别对待，当然不满：“我怎么觉得很不公平……”  
杰拉德笑：“你一个本国人就不用跟他们争了吧。”他摆摆手，“你再走的话这里可真就没人了。要么你明天送阿尔贝托去机场好了，也不用急着回来，可以临时买个票随便飞去什么地方，只要当天飞回来就成……”  
即使依旧对当下格局心存疑虑，阿奎拉尼仍是笑出了声。

后来格伦载他回去，并约定好明日出门时间，又闲谈几句便告了别。  
听得楼下引擎声远去，阿奎拉尼迅速翻出手机，拨通了托蒂的电话。  
“情况有变，”他低声道，“我明天必须得回来。”  
但对面的人似乎并未领会他话中含义，懒洋洋地答道：“要达尼埃莱去接你吗？正好他最近闲得要命，经常玩失踪，不知道跑哪去潇洒了。唉，你们这些年轻人呀……”  
阿奎拉尼又好气又好笑，但介于通话的另一方是自己的顶头上司，他不好也不能直接发作，便又强调了一遍：“我是说，我必须回来，机票是这边给的，往返程。我不明白这究竟是什么原因，但看上去不像恶意。”  
托蒂的声音听上去清醒了些：“那你就先回来吧，有什么事回来再说也好。”  
阿奎拉尼简单地应了一声，正准备向他道别，却听见听筒里传来托蒂的絮叨声：“你真的不要达尼埃莱去接吗？那我就不告诉他了。偶尔玩点小惊喜什么的也不错嘛……”  
他坚决地按下了挂断键。

第二天一早，阿奎拉尼按着约好的时间下楼。格伦已在楼下等待，见他出来，便按了下喇叭以示意。  
明明送他去机场只是杰拉德分派下来的工作，但对方看似却并无任何完成任务的压迫与不耐感，额上架了副五彩边框的墨镜，嘴中哼着不知名的曲调，车开得无比欢快。就算中间隔了个操纵台，阿奎拉尼也能明显感到他身上散发出来的明朗气息。  
他朝右略微扭头，暗自打量身边的黑人男子。对方似乎并未察觉他的细微动作，依旧直目向前，不时扭动方向盘以纠正些小偏差，偶尔遇到些急躁行车者，他都心情很好地让过，不因外界状况而受丝毫影响。  
阿奎拉尼还记得自己第一眼见他时所下的结论，他当时仅凭表面印象认定格伦难以对付，需加防备，但真正相处下来却发现对方不过只是分部的分部中一名小卒而已，虽说不上毫无心机，但彼此间的相待却的确真诚。若非处于如此相对的身份，阿奎拉尼想或许他们能成为朋友也说不定。  
但事实摆在眼前，格伦身处位于英格兰的集团中，而他来此的目的则是要协助当地警方收集证据，将其一举剿灭。他们从头至尾本就对立，一切交往均各怀其心，即使多日来的共处使得二人间产生了些许友谊，但这又怎可能敌过立场的隔阂。它们看似珍贵，但实则一文不值，最终也只不过是平添笑料而已。  
更何况他并不知情，真正隐瞒真相的是自己。一想到这里，阿奎拉尼不由得暗暗叹了口气。大概自己现在的工作，还是更适合托蒂那样看似没心没肺或内斯塔那样自制力超强的人来做吧。  
至少就算是达尼埃莱也能够更为果断与勇敢，可现在来的却非更适合于此的他。不过，这次突然回去，也算是给他个惊喜吧。虽然对托蒂之前的评论不屑一顾，但阿奎拉尼内心却不否认他的话的正确性，顶头上司给的定位自然不对，但这个“惊喜”却的确是他希望达到的目的。旧友多日未见，说不想念是不可能的，但提前将自己的归来告知于其却大可不必——他想自己总归还有这么点耐心。  
机场离市区距离有限，车开不久便已到达。由于是短暂离开，阿奎拉尼仍旧只背了自己来时的背包，并未多带他物。格伦也就没有下车，只是摇下玻璃同他挥手告别。  
看着年轻男子的背影消失在候机大楼内，他发出一声自己都没听清的叹息。

由于两城间未开通直航，杰拉德提供的也只是中转机票。趁转机间隙，阿奎拉尼拨出了自己家的电话。即使不愿提前通知德罗西，家中现住着他人，他觉得预先告知一声也不无必要。  
但就如同数日前的那样，家中电话仍是无人接听，或许托尼尚未从佛罗伦萨归来也未可知，正好省下一道多余的麻烦。阿奎拉尼随手将手机关闭，再度走入登机口。  
到达罗马时已是午后时分，托蒂果真信守承诺地未通知德罗西，无人接机，他只得自己坐大巴回市中心，又花费一个多小时才终于绕至家中。他在包中左右翻找，才寻出许久未用的家门钥匙，便将其插入匙孔扭动，意图推门而入。  
但多年来如此顺畅的动作却遭遇阻碍，门内似有异物挡道，阿奎拉尼连推几下都未顺利将门推开。他心下一急，往后倒退两步，抬脚用力向门上一踹，这才使得大门完全敞开。  
然后他直接被门内的场景吓到怔于当场。  
卢卡·托尼正蜷于地板上，一道血痕从门口直延至他脑后。


	6. Chapter 6

任凭见过再多血腥场面，熟悉无比的朋友竟满头鲜血地倒在自己家中，如此经历怕是谁都难以即刻承受。阿奎拉尼的反应尚算迅速，在最初几秒的震惊过后，他已在第一时间拨打了德罗西的手机，但电话响两声后就突然断掉，他再拨，听到的却是对方已关机的提示音。  
冰冷的机械声音才使他记起了处理此类状况的正常流程，各类紧急电话终于代替德罗西出现在了手机屏幕上。阿奎拉尼将事发地点详细交待清楚后，便蹲下身去，凝视着倒地不起的房客。他不敢轻举妄动，只是仔细打量托尼，伸手探他呼吸，试图判断他究竟碰上何等遭遇，才会竟气息奄奄地昏迷于此，对自己焦急的呼唤毫无知觉。  
救护车很快便到，后面紧跟着显是将将才胡乱套上警服的托蒂。他见此情景也沉默了片刻，然后上前两步，扶起仍旧在低声喊着“卢卡”的阿奎拉尼。他们一同看着救护人员将伤者抬上担架，下楼而去，而后彼此面面相觑，一时都不知该说些什么。  
半晌，阿奎拉尼先开了口：“都是我的错……”他掩住脸，“我不该让他一个人住在这里……”  
明知事发原因尚未查清，两者间也关联有限，他却依然自责，仿佛现下后果竟是由自己一手造成。而事实已定，再多懊悔也只是无用，但似乎鲜少有人能逃出这个怪圈。  
他此刻感受托蒂不是完全未曾体会，但更因有所了解，才知无法劝慰，只得轻言安抚：“你先别多想，我们赶紧去医院吧。”他环顾四周，“达尼埃莱没过来？”  
阿奎拉尼摇头：“他关机了，可能是没电了。”  
托蒂沉吟道：“既然如此，我先叫人上来守着这里，我们过去。”他在手机上划拨几下，一分钟内便有穿着相同制服的警员出现在门口，接替他们原本所站的位置。  
阿奎拉尼跟着托蒂下楼上车，他再一次按下德罗西的号码，听到的却依旧是漠然的机器应答声。

他们赶到医院时托尼仍在抢救室内，托蒂抓住先到的同事询问伤者状况，阿奎拉尼独自坐在手术室外的长椅上，茫然望着面前皱眉交谈的几人，并不试图加入其中，虽然他对好友伤情也颇为担心。  
但他记得刚才自己伸手去试托尼呼吸时，手背曾擦过他脸上一道方在缓慢流淌的血痕，血液明显温热，如此看来事发时间竟并不久远。那么情况更加复杂，他今日返回罗马的消息除托蒂外应只有杰拉德等人知晓，可若非自己恰好于今日归来，那托尼该要多久才会被他人发现？很大的可能便是这一切早有人预先安排完善，只待他进门前几刻方才动手，有意将新鲜的血污场景展现于他眼前。他虽不清楚对方目的何在，但总觉一阵悚然，下意识地攥紧双手，好像未知的袭击随时可能来临，而他不及做出任何防备。  
可或许……卢卡早在外结上什么仇家，就他的工作性质而言，这并非全无可能。又或他前些日子在佛罗伦萨处理私事时就有过他们尚未得知的遭遇，眼下场景不过是其延续而已。他现下的状况未必就一定同自己相关……  
阿奎拉尼苦笑着摇了摇头。  
阿尔贝托，这不是你该逃避责任的时刻。他暗暗告诫自己。  
更何况内斯塔早就派人来提醒他要小心些，是他自己未加留意，自以为是地将其警示当作耳旁风，如今真正出事才再度记起，而后悔已然无用。  
他只恨自己不是达尼埃莱，处理事情总是缺乏果断坚决，重点跑偏，才致使如此后果出现眼前。早知当初便不去争取这能力范围外的机会，让更合适的人去从事更合适的工作，这本是理所当然，不知自己那时却为何将这一常识遗忘，害得卢卡·托尼正奄奄一息地躺在手术室内，存亡未知，而他根本无辜，只是借住了错误的处所而已。  
托蒂已与先来的几人交流完毕，见阿奎拉尼仍一言不发地坐在一边，便过去拍了拍他肩。  
“没事的，卢卡一会就能出来，你别太担心了。”他虽知自己说的并非完全实情，但见平日里活泼开朗的后辈此刻面色沉重，似在过分自责，也只能这般安慰。  
但就在此刻，走廊中的宁静被突然打破，一名满脸胡渣的金发男子大踏步地闯入其间。见托蒂正站于眼前不远处，他便一面向前快走，一面问道：“老大，我来晚了，卢卡怎么样了？”  
阿奎拉尼猛地抬起头来。  
“达尼埃莱？”他颤抖着喊出了这个自己已暗念许久的名字。  
达尼埃莱·德·罗西走到他面前，诧异道：“你回来了？那边都还好吧？”  
阿奎拉尼目不转睛地盯住他，点了点头。  
他直到此刻才猛然发觉，其实自己之前在遥远的英格兰时的每分每秒就都在思念面前这个在他生命中占据过长久时间的罗马男人，但如今却在此等诡异的情形下猝不及防地重逢，分量更重的现实横亘于他们之间，一时间竟不知还能说些什么，最终也只是问出一句：“你怎么关机了？”  
德罗西摸摸口袋：“今天出去跑个小案子，可能昨天没充满吧。”他又转向托蒂，“卢卡还在里面？医生怎么说？”  
“保命应该是没问题，其他的还没法保证……”托蒂还欲补充些什么，却被忽然响起的手机铃声截住话头。他走到一旁去接电话，留阿奎拉尼一人面对尚未得到完整回答的提问者。  
“到底是什么情况，好好的，卢卡怎么突然就……”  
阿奎拉尼看着他。对方一脸担忧之色，三句不离卢卡·托尼，他本想同他再多说点什么，但一想至卢卡，总觉心底憾愧，只喃喃道：“希望他没事……”  
德罗西叹口气，在他身边坐下。  
“对了，你通知吉拉迪诺了吗？”他突然问，大概怕对方未必瞬时理解，又紧接着补充道，“我怀疑卢卡前段时间去佛罗伦萨，就是去找他的。”  
阿奎拉尼摇头：“没，我发条短信给他好了。”  
他开始思考合适的措辞，而那边托蒂已挂掉电话，面色严肃地走了回来：“阿尔贝托，我想你最好还是回家一趟。”  
阿奎拉尼觉出不对：“出什么事了？卢卡不是已经……”  
托蒂打断他：“你刚才没进房间是吧，他们进去看了，卧室里被翻得一团乱，如果你还能记清里面原本有什么的话，最好回去写个清单。只怕卢卡这次真是单纯的意外了。”  
听上去不失为合理解释，入室行窃者撞上恰巧归来的房客，为免遭更多纠缠，便下狠手将其敲晕，而后逃离，此外一切均为巧合。  
可事发于大白天，罗马城阳光灿烂的午后，虽说被迫从事此类地下行当者行事向来缺乏深虑，但昼伏夜出之习却是他们最广为人知的特性之一，更何况阿奎拉尼确信家中并无何等价值连城之物，不致被心怀叵测者盯上。他无法相信如此轻易简单的结论，但也并未立即提出任何反对意见，随口应了声，便朝出口走去。  
托蒂叫住他：“你怎么回去？”  
阿奎拉尼一时不及反应，便听得他继续说下去：“你又没开车过来，达尼埃莱送下好了。”  
德罗西倒犹豫了片刻，“卢卡这里不要紧吗？”他问。  
“没事的，有新消息我立刻通知你们。反正你在这呆着也帮不上什么忙。”  
德罗西“哦”了一声，便也转身向来时方向返去，顺带着揽了一把阿奎拉尼。  
许久未同他有过直接接触，此刻骤然被他搂住，阿奎拉尼整个人无意识地一震，连忙扭头看向身侧的旧友，见他无甚异常反应，这才放下心来，便保持着这姿势同他一道离开了医院大楼。

夕阳已偏西斜，虽然天光依旧，路边却已有黄光亮起，在强烈不足的对比下只更显昏暗。德罗西来时只随意将车停于路边，此刻自然好寻，便拉开车门钻了进去。  
阿奎拉尼坐到他右侧。  
他们未再交谈。德罗西熟练地放下手刹，倒车上路，阿奎拉尼仅借余光扫视着他，但对方只是紧盯前方，时不时地加脚油门。虽然速度表置于车厢另一侧，但阿奎拉尼能感觉到他们绝对已经超出限速范围之内了。  
不知是太久未见以致生疏，还是当下情形太过反常，他们皆处于一种不同寻日的状态之中，因而相处模式也略显差异。阿奎拉尼想起自己在英格兰时，每做一件事便会揣测达尼埃莱若处于同等情境下可能的所为，凭此纠正自己做法，那时他似乎离他如此之近。而现在达尼埃莱就坐在他身边，他们反而相距遥远，大概彼此均心情沉重，一开口所能谈及的又只是躺在医院中存亡未知的同事兼好友，所以宁可沉默。  
一路顺畅，加之明显的超速行驶，他们很快便抵达阿奎拉尼家楼下。德罗西将车门锁按开，“你先上去吧，我停好车就来。”他说。  
虽不解他为何要自己赶这分秒之差，阿奎拉尼依旧点头答应，开门下车。他看着德罗西将车半倒进车位，方才转身上楼。

楼上已有同事守在他家门口，见他上来，便推开门示意他进去。  
原本无比熟悉的环境此刻也变得陌生起来，阿奎拉尼小心翼翼穿过客厅，用手肘顶开卧室门。正如托蒂所说，屋内显是遭受外人入侵，柜门大开，抽屉也均被拉出，其内容物或被凌乱翻出，或已四散于地。不知行事者是否已寻得其所需之物，但阿奎拉尼一眼扫去，却未发现任何明显事物的消失痕迹——至少他和德罗西的合影还安稳地斜立于写字台上，两人一同对着相框之外笑得无比绚烂。  
他又折去客房，但此处却无甚异常。托尼生活习惯大概良好，又或住他人处不便施展个性，日常用物均摆放整齐，整个房间同阿奎拉尼离开前并无太大差异。但一想到前日仍憩于此的旧友此刻却只能躺在手术台上，而就眼下形势来看，他的遭遇又同自己有着脱不开的牵连，阿奎拉尼只觉一阵揪心，虽然过程暂且不详，但结局却不至无可避免，可他的轻慢却终使眼下结果发生，而他已不知如何方可弥补。  
德罗西终于上楼，停在大门口，抓着部手机不知说些什么。几个来回后，他挂断电话，“老大叫你晚上别住这了，太危险。”他向着门内的阿奎拉尼说道。  
阿奎拉尼点点头，走到他身边。  
他问他：“弗兰还说什么没有？”  
“没什么，就让你提防着点，虽然这看上去是意外，但也不能不防。毕竟你现在身份特殊，任务为重没错，但保护好自己总归更重要。”  
阿奎拉尼苦笑道：“如果我说这一切绝非意外呢？”  
德罗西明显地愣了一下：“你说什么？”  
“之前内斯塔前辈派人来找过我……”  
他将吉拉迪诺的神秘出现与所说言语统统转述给面前这位短时间内面容便起巨大变化的多年好友，对方紧蹙着眉头听他说完，然后问道：“那你告诉老大没有？”  
“我跟他提了句，但他好像不知情，我想内斯塔前辈也不会希望我把他专门派人前来传达的消息随口乱说……”  
德罗西打断他：“这不一样。不过米兰那里出事……”他陷入沉思。  
“或者你改天向安东尼奥他们打听一下？应该不至于是什么大事，否则他们也不能把事情一手隐瞒下来。”  
“也好。”德罗西点头，“你都看过了？少了什么没有？”他指指卧室方向。  
“简单看了一下，没发现什么。等他们取证完我再仔细看看。”  
“如果真是你说的这样，恐怕他们也不会留下什么痕迹。”德罗西环视一周，最终将目光定格在卧室门上，“会不会和英国那边有关？”  
阿奎拉尼摊手：“谁知道呢，我也说不准。”  
他回想起杰拉德给他行程单时的表情，对方笑得一脸自然，虽然抬头纹无可控制地更加深陷，但那双绿眼睛中却似乎并未暗藏深意。又或他掩埋太深，无人能看出其真实所想，这当然更加可怕，但阿奎拉尼总觉他并非此类人。  
可杰拉德毕竟远在英格兰，就算一切所谓意外均为他所设计，罗马这里也必定有执行其命令者，其人下手甚狠，以致与此无关之人也被卷入其中，满头鲜血地倒于地上，而这才是他们目前所最需担忧的。  
“我们走吧。”他对德罗西说。  
多留无益，既然大致可能已有所推断，他们自然也无需在此多耗时间。但对方却并未及时反应过来：“去哪？”  
“医院呀，卢卡不是还没出来。”他疑惑道。  
德罗西抓抓脑袋：“哦，刚才老大叫我们先别过去了，到时候他再叫我们。”他想了想，“要不这样，你这里不是没法再住嘛，我们先去找家酒店好了。”  
阿奎拉尼大感意外，虽然之前德罗西已将托蒂意见转达，他却未曾多加考虑。一方面是另有他事占据思绪，而更重要的原因则是他原本以为德罗西必定会顺手将自己收留，却不曾料想他竟提出如此建议，一时却也无法反驳，只得点头答应，但心下已隐隐有不豫之感。  
然而他努力控制着不让情绪流露到面色之中，只是跟在德罗西身后下了楼。


	7. Chapter 7

他们在医院附近的酒店对坐至天黑，托蒂却始终未曾打来他承诺中的电话。阿奎拉尼翻出电脑写些并不急用的报告，德罗西则略显焦躁，不时抬起左手以确认时间，仿佛前方不远处正有十万火急之事等待，而他此刻却仍在被迫做着不情愿的耽搁。  
他此时所带腕表还是阿奎拉尼于他前年生日时所送，银色表带在五彩缤纷的纹身辉映下更显闪耀。它本非何等名牌，可德罗西却一直带至今日，不曾表示出些许更换意图——此类礼物他后来又收到多次，但它们均不是被压至箱底就是被转送于人，从未得到些许出现于他手腕上的机会。  
不知表盘转速是否因他多番视及而有所加快，阿奎拉尼扫了眼屏幕右下角，发觉现下时刻也并未超出他们偶尔加班时的最末离去时间。如此算来，托尼被送进手术室也不过数小时，尚未传来进一步消息也并非无可理解。外人如他自然担心，但再多忧虑也无法改变即将生成的事实，他们只能被告知，而很难有更多作为。  
德罗西大概终于按捺不住，在又一次看表之后便站起了身，说道：“我给老大打过去好了，这也不知道要等到什么时候。”  
阿奎拉尼抬起头：“弗兰不是说他会打过来的么……”  
“已经这么晚了，”对方指指表盘，“就算卢卡还没出来，总该有点消息，这样等下去要等到什么时候。”  
他面色焦急，不似作伪，满目皆透担忧之色。阿奎拉尼已经很久未曾见过他露出如此表情，他印象中的德罗西向来是兴高采烈的，即便重压及身，也总能在繁忙工作期间偷出几秒讲两个笑话，每每逗得阿奎拉尼忍俊不禁，再多紧张也得以缓平，然后二人重新投入忙碌之中，效率往往提高不少，便在期限到达前提早交工，一道出去喝点什么以示庆贺，无限美好的良性循环。  
所以此次从英格兰暂归，阿奎拉尼的确觉出德罗西与他离开前已有些许不同。纵然此刻情形诡异，卢卡·托尼尚且昏迷不醒，但达尼埃莱总不至于短期内便发生如此之大的变化。更何况他蓄了层胡子也留了些头发，一眼看去，阿奎拉尼总觉自己对面所立是个陌生之人，他不可能曾经认识他长达十年之久，甚至还要更多。  
他将电脑屏幕推下。  
“你很担心卢卡？”他问他。  
卢卡·托尼之事是阿奎拉尼能想到的唯一理由，用于解释德罗西不寻常的表现与举动。他不久之前刚刚回到罗马，还未及同任何人取得联系，便已发现自家房客满头鲜血地倒于门内，现今存亡未知，牵动众人神经，因而导致些许反常也无可厚非。即便在他印象之中，德罗西与托尼并无过深交情，甚至就连工作上的交集也极为有限。  
对面的金发男子点了点头，仍是站于原地，不曾挪动脚步。  
阿奎拉尼看他依旧神情严肃，一秒也未放松，想来自己也没有第二种选择，便只得如此开了口。  
“你去吧。如果有什么消息，”他做个手势，“一定要第一时间通知我。”  
德罗西立时双眼一亮，有如被困多年的囚徒突得释放，虽惊喜之色一露即收，但阿奎拉尼仍留意到他瞬间的些微变化，更加心有疑虑。可既已应他离开，此时再做挽留未必太无意义，更何况对方明显心不在此，他决定不再多行阻拦。  
德罗西很快离去，连脚步似乎都轻松起来。阿奎拉尼看他难掩兴奋的背影，跌坐床侧，重重地叹了口气。

第二天一早，他便去医院探视托尼。  
无论是托蒂还是德罗西，都未照其所应及时通报伤者消息，阿奎拉尼担心是有何突变状况，便一直开着手机等待最新讯息。但直至他支撑不住沉沉入睡之时，期待中的铃音却始终未曾响起，而托尼现下情形对他而言仍属未知。  
他赶到咨询台时正碰上护士换班，对方眯着双眼在键盘上敲打许久，才以含糊不清的嗓音告知他一个病房号，然后揉着眼皮走进身后小门。阿奎拉尼只得一路循着悬牌指示绕至病区，还未来得及仔细核对房间号码，一张熟悉无比却面无血色的脸就首先映入了他眼帘。  
那是阿尔贝托·吉拉迪诺。  
昨日因托蒂的突然打断，阿奎拉尼后来也并未记起将托尼情况转告吉拉迪诺。不知谁人动作迅速，已将托尼消息传递至佛罗伦萨，使得他旧年好友竟匆忙赶来，却也只能面色苍白地坐于病房外侧等待，一扇紧闭的半透明门隔于他们之间，竟成为难以推开的阻拦。  
他坐至吉拉迪诺身旁。  
“吉拉？”他试探性地喊了声。  
对方转过头来，一脸的疲倦与生气缺失，见他出现，也不过是简单地应了下：“你来了啊。”  
阿奎拉尼点点头，视线在对方面上短暂停留片刻，随即目光便绕离他，瞥了眼仍旧未透缝隙的病房门。“卢卡……他还好吗？”他问。  
他想吉拉迪诺未必就了解更多伤者状况，但此时此地，他们之间却也并无其余可用话题。二人于清晨时分在病房外的走廊中意外碰面，目的显然相近，却均被阻于距被探视者几步之遥的门外，彼此相对。而答案确切的问句虽毫无意义，却也不失必要——至少它大概会比默然无言更适用于缓解当下的沉重气氛，以及先到者的惨然神情。  
可对方的回应却着实出乎他意料。  
“他没事。”吉拉迪诺起初的语气异常肯定，若不是有眼下场景以作辅证，阿奎拉尼差些就信以为真，“别担心他，他很好，他真的没事……”  
他声音逐渐变轻，直至消无踪迹。阿奎拉尼看他尽力自我说服却依旧失败，心下也觉不忍，便抬手轻拍他背，却不知还能说些什么以安抚对方情绪。他同吉拉迪诺相识许久，但近几次来的会面却越发诡异，而其中关键大概便名为卢卡·托尼，病房内的伤情未知者。此人既是他们结识的重要原因，又明显为对方的奇异变化或主动或不自觉地施加了其特有影响，实际缘由不知，但结果已现于眼前。而他们皆无力解决，因而彼此间也只剩沉默，即便均明了如此举动只是最无济于事的选择。  
幸而过不多时，原本安静无声的走廊中便已陆续开始有人员走动，更多探视者于此时方才到达。形色匆匆之人接连不断地路过他们身前，不曾停驻，而一声说不清究竟意指何人的呼唤“阿尔贝托”则来自唯一的停顿者，达尼埃莱·德·罗西。  
阿奎拉尼抬头，见身旁的同名之人并无反应，便起身走至来者身边，问：“是你告诉他的？”他朝吉拉迪诺的方向作了下示意。  
德罗西奇怪地看他一眼：“我不是让你通知的么？”  
“我忘了。”阿奎拉尼摇头，“我还以为是你。”  
本只是件无足轻重的小事，他原先认为其源头明显，因而也只顺带一问，但德罗西的回答却同他预料全然相左，不禁心下生异。平常状况下，此等问题自不用严格对质，或许是谁人忘却自己所为也未可知。可如今情势诡异，他不得不更加留意每一处看似并无干系的细节，以探得幕后究竟是否有刻意隐蔽之人在进行些于己不利的动作。他想答案自然是肯定的，而自己能做的也不过是多加小心，以及提醒身边一切或有关或无关的他人，以免卢卡·托尼之祸再度发生。  
他无法改变既成事实，而再多后悔也于事无补，自责固有，但若能从中吸取得些许教训，这虽对卢卡毫无意义，大概也不至于让一切无谓只成无谓。卢卡的确无法瞬间恢复为数日前的卢卡，但下一幕惨剧抑或便可避免，虽然它之前未必便定有显现的可能。  
他抬眼看向德罗西，期望他能对此给出更进一步的解释或分析，而对方却只是皱起了眉：“那就奇怪了，总不至于是卢卡自己说的吧。”  
话虽如此而言，他却语气显淡，仿佛全然不甚留心，言毕便即转开视线，并不与阿奎拉尼正目相接，而后便径自走至病房门前，右手搁至门把上，似乎意图推门而入，但几经思量后还是撤回动作，重又返至他先前所站之处，但目光却依旧朝向一墙之隔的房间之内，即便他并无办法透墙而视。  
阿奎拉尼看他侧脸，对方却仍紧盯着并无任何异常痕迹的墙面，不曾留意他眼光，又或根本只是刻意忽略。他也只能轻声问他：“卢卡……他醒了没有？”  
“昨天我走的时候，他还昏迷着，不过应该没什么大碍了。”  
德罗西的回答轻描淡写，纵然他依旧视线偏离，阿奎拉尼也只是点了点头以示回应，然后重新坐回吉拉迪诺身边。  
“我们要不要进去看看他？”他低声问道。  
本以为对方定然会给出肯定的答复，他正好可以借此化解当下尴尬局面。但意料之外地，吉拉迪诺却只是极轻微地摇了下头，“不用了，”他语气无力，“我在这里等他就好。”  
阿奎拉尼一时无法，德罗西仍是全神贯注于空无一物的墙面，吉拉迪诺却也完全不欲改变自己一无所知的等待状态，卢卡·托尼情形不明，但能打破现有僵局者则绝无可能为他。阿奎拉尼左右环顾一番，见那两人均依然维持着之前的静止态势，便再度站起身来，预备去寻相关医护人员以问得卢卡现下状况，又或有关探视时间的具体规定。  
但就在他将将移步之时，德罗西却忽然转身，突兀开口：“对了，老大叫你回去一趟，说还有些事情需要处理。”  
他用的是公事公办的口吻，语调平稳，话中不带任何可供人揣摩之意。阿奎拉尼听他此刻竟突然转达托蒂指示，骤然一愣，便问：“他说了是什么事吗？”  
德罗西扫了眼一边的吉拉迪诺：“你去了就知道了。”  
见他并不欲当场透露更多信息，阿奎拉尼思索片刻，道：“也行，那你们见到卢卡的话别忘记告诉我一声。”  
德罗西点了点头：“你放心。”  
他应承得肯定，阿奎拉尼虽仍旧心存有虑，却也觉再加嘱托实乃是缺乏信任之表，便只能独自沿来路径直离去，丢那两人默然于原地，以及墙壁另侧不知是否醒转了的卢卡·托尼。

托蒂寻他回警局也不过是为了些录档工作。阿奎拉尼简单谈了谈自己近日所历，便在顶头上司并不严密的监视下调出尚未完成的报告，继续击打着键盘，偶尔停顿几秒以思量或回忆些近乎淡忘的重要细节。而在他第三次将视线从屏幕上移开之时，却意外发现对面那头金毛狼摆着的竟是一副认真思考的神情，这表情配在他平日里总正经缺失的脸上，实是略显滑稽，虽然阿奎拉尼此刻并无心情因此而表露出任何嘲笑之意。  
他听见托蒂自语道：“斯蒂文·杰拉德……这个名字很熟悉呀。”  
“他地位挺奇怪的，看上去是地方上的头，但大多时间却都跑去伦敦，留着当地一堆手下无所事事。我听其他人说，他们以前走的基本上都是西班牙的线，但前段时间有两个人忽然回国，可能这就是最近他们没什么工作的原因吧。不过这个杰拉德确实不简单，我甚至觉得这两天的事情说不定都和他有关……”  
阿奎拉尼想起自己之前并未将具体状况告知于面前正努力回想对方信息的顶头上司，便向托蒂详细解释了一番此前杰拉德的所为。而托蒂听完后只是挠了挠自己脑袋，“我好像是听说过这个人，”他依然沉浸在一开始的问题中，“但谁说的就不知道了。”  
“是不是约翰的那封信？”阿奎拉尼提醒他。  
他首次会得杰拉德面之时，便是持约翰·阿尔内·里瑟的亲笔信作敲门砖，收件人写明了斯蒂文·杰拉德，因而他想托蒂或许是由此闻得也未可知。里瑟是他们的本地线人，他本身是北欧人，但早年却在英格兰驻留多年，同杰拉德等人自然熟识，甚至托雷斯都能在听得其人之名后提出阿奎拉尼不甚理解的私人调侃。这便是托蒂早先所提到的难得机会的有效通路，他们的确将它妥善利用，但现下的临时结果却出乎众人意料——案子本身并无实质进展也罢，托尼的意外却着实将一切按部就班瞬时打乱，其间关联未知，但时间地点均诡异非常，加上之前内斯塔的莫名警示，事情立时复杂，而各人所处之位则究竟未知。阿奎拉尼一时间也并无法推得幕后掌局者所为何人，只觉杰拉德行为不符常理，或许眼下场景便皆由他参与布置，即便他从来就身处于遥远的英格兰，甚至连一句完整的意语都无法说清。  
托蒂却仍旧迷茫：“我记不清了，改天去问问约翰好了。你自己更要当心。”  
阿奎拉尼点点头：“好的。”  
他手头报告已写至最后几行，想来重要事宜都已大致交待明晰，便加快速度敲打键盘，意欲尽快将其完结，以赶回医院重探托尼，却未料托蒂竟突然发问：“对了，卢卡怎么样了？”  
阿奎拉尼愣了几秒，“我不知道……”他缓慢开口，“达尼埃莱让我先回来，我以为你该知道的。”  
“我们昨天走的时候，医生只说他没生命危险，但什么时候能醒就不清楚了。”托蒂皱眉，“你这几天多去看看他吧，这边有什么消息的话，我再叫达尼埃莱通知你。”  
“他不会有事的。”话一出口，阿奎拉尼自己也觉惊异，他竟是重复了之前吉拉迪诺未知情的论断，而语气甚至比对方所言还要肯定。大概期望终究是相同的美好，他们无法有效改变当下情形，只能以最好预期相互说服，并不考虑话中所含的真实性与可能性。  
他看向托蒂。而一向缺乏庄正的顶头上司却也面色严肃起来，说：“我也希望如此。”


	8. Chapter 8

遵照托蒂指示，阿奎拉尼其后几日所谓的“假期”便都消耗在了托尼的病房内。他仍然住于之前以德罗西名义所开的客房之中，依着探视规定出入往返，而平日所见之人除偶尔前来探访的数位同僚与病床上依旧昏迷不醒的旧日房客之外，余下的竟只是一位他近些年的浅交之友，阿尔贝托·吉拉迪诺。  
不知佛罗伦萨当地究竟是何状况，他急匆匆地孤身一人赶至罗马，上下关系又是否交待清晰，可需同系统的罗马人帮助说明及申请假期。吉拉迪诺成日不出一言，只安静地坐于托尼床边，循医生指示为久睡不醒者做些护理工作，阿奎拉尼也不便开口问询，只是向复来探病的托蒂顺带提了句，好意建议他同中部分局取得联系，以免对方一时寻人不及，使得或许真实存在的未告而别无法在下层即得以掩盖，因而被捅至众人均无力控制的范畴之内，虽后果未必严重，但终归会带来些不可避免的麻烦，自然能遮便尽早遮住。而托蒂听他说完后只恍然般地点了点头，表示自己会尽快同当地之人取得联系，他无需再过分担心。  
托尼自始至终都未曾醒转，吉拉迪诺也从未显出过一丝主动开口交谈的意愿，阿奎拉尼偶尔问他些无关紧要的问题，都被对方以再简单不过的短句应付过去。阿奎拉尼知其心系身旁仍旧状况不定的伤者，因而对他的心不在焉也不甚在意，只是在无外人来访时，自己便也更加沉默寡言起来，搬了把椅子坐于门边，看吉拉迪诺一言不发地在托尼身侧徘徜，面色苍白，目光时而空洞时而哀忧，又或本就是两者交杂。他不知如何才可改变对方此番近乎自虐般的情形，所能做的也只有在一旁观望，按时提醒他的一日三餐，以使得面前这位全然忽视自身之人仍有足够体力重复他那并无更多实质意义的举动。缺乏自我动作能力的卢卡·托尼尚有各式仪器精心照管，阿奎拉尼想自己还是照顾在场的另一人更为实际。  
如此便耗费了三五日时光。返程班机时间已近，托蒂既未派人来通传消息或寻他回去，阿奎拉尼便也不再对自己在本地的所余工作多加考虑，但每每思及杰拉德时，却总觉心下不稳，随着直面对方的时刻一日日临近，他有时便更生惊慌，想着该同他人探讨下自己怀疑，却始终未能寻得合适选择。之前和托蒂谈及杰拉德时，对方只是专注于“我好像听说过这个名字”，并未提出任何有效意见或建议；德罗西近来行为怪异，少见的推诿与拖延接二连三，现下的他大概也不会是个适当的谈话对象；而此时所能联系上的其余知情者则更加无可适用，至于对此一无所知之人……他想自己大概并无权力将暂时仍处于半保密状态中的任务向外泄露吧。  
所余可能几乎为零，阿奎拉尼不甘心地翻开手机通讯录，手指由下至上从屏幕表面快速滑过，然后一个称不上熟捻的名字映入了他眼帘。  
亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。  
之前在英格兰时，吉拉迪诺专程飞越半个欧洲大陆，将这一串或许知之者有限的数字亲口报知于他。阿奎拉尼虽将之认真存下，但经反复犹豫后却仍未拨出这个突兀出现于他眼前的号码。那时他以为必要性有限，内斯塔的提醒虽是善意，却并未真正同自己有过多干系。但现下托尼情形则将他之前推测一概否定，内斯塔所为自有其预见性，他本无义务向非直属的后辈解释自己动因，他们只应无条件执行，而不可有任何明面上的怀疑。  
虽不明了内斯塔究竟对自己手头工作有多少程度的了解，但他此前既能派人精准地直达自己新租的公寓门前，阿奎拉尼想他所知的总比外人想象中要多得多。或许同他谈谈当下状况是个不错的主意，至少这是个足以解惑又不至过分泄密的选择，而若顶头上司问起，内斯塔之名便是最好理由，用以说明和解释一切。  
决心已定，阿奎拉尼将指尖移至拨号键处。但就在他正准备拨出之时，手机铃声却先一步地意外响起，他倒是一惊，赶忙看向屏幕上的来电显示，发觉代替本显于其上的内斯塔的正是弗朗西斯科·托蒂之名，便顺手接了起来。  
“弗兰？”他低声唤道。  
对面的声音是一如既往地飘无重心：“你现在在哪？”  
“卢卡这里。”阿奎拉尼答。  
病房外的走廊中现下并无他人走动，之前因欲同内斯塔联系，他已轻步拉门而出，此刻便倚于无多装饰的墙壁上，并不寻及眼神对焦点，空望着过道末端，听托蒂在耳边絮絮叨叨：“昨天我和约翰联系上了，关于那个杰拉德，应该也没什么不寻常的，他在那里很多年了，近些年做的也都是西班牙方面的事情，不至于和我们这有多大关系，你自己小心点就好……对了，卢卡怎么样了？”  
几日来的怀疑终不得实证，更多真相再度陷入虚无缥缈之中。阿奎拉尼一时间并无法理清其间关系，便只抓住对方的最后一个问句以作答复：“他还是没醒……”  
托蒂轻微叹气：“这事至今也没调查个结果出来，你可有什么头绪？”  
虽然明知自己的推测已被否定，阿奎拉尼迟疑片刻，却仍是坚持着此前的看法：“我还是怀疑杰拉德。”  
他并非那种认准死理，因而不撞南墙不回头之人，此刻依旧不肯否决最初的推论，也确因不多的事实未有明确指向，而第一感觉总自有其不明之理。托蒂的消息并未带来明确的彻底否认，在其余可信结论显现之前，他想自己还是相信这最先的判断的，即便其中证据缺失，且并无法在短时间内寻得更多可用依据。  
托蒂似乎对此话题关注程度有限，听他依旧不改自己观点，却也未提出任何异议，只又问道：“你明天的飞机？”  
“是的。”阿奎拉尼应道。  
“要不要达尼埃莱送你？反正他也没事。”  
托蒂的建议向来若此，阿奎拉尼在他开口前就已有预感，但念及近来德罗西的异常举止，只觉此刻再去打扰对方实是不妥，便再度婉拒顶头上司提议，又随便敷衍他几句后便挂断了电话。

想来警局那边该知情者都已知情，第二天阿奎拉尼走之前便只去向吉拉迪诺打了声招呼，并安慰他几句，说了些一切尚可期待之类的言语，虽然自己都觉此等说法太过无力与缺乏意义。不及对方回应，他便逃离般地离了医院大楼，拉开一早叫好的的士车门，直奔机场。  
早班机总催人昏昏欲睡，阿奎拉尼在首程航班上迷糊了近两小时，转机途中方才略觉清醒。半长不短的等待时间很快过去，登机广播随即响起，听上去是半懂不懂的西班牙语，而他此刻竟才留意到自己现下所处的看似无关紧要的转机地点，初时尚不觉异，但片刻后便蓦然反应过来——西班牙，杰拉德……依托蒂所言，杰拉德这些年所涉及的大多是有关西班牙之事，而其手下也不乏众多该地之人，自己行程是他一手安排，所乘班次及转乘之处自然也为他所择，“西班牙”竟于此时忽地现于眼前，着实是有些突兀，其间原因不明，而最可能的理由则叫做斯蒂文·杰拉德，那名和此地有着千丝万缕联系的英格兰人。  
但这大概也不过是巧合罢了，中途的短暂停留只三小时不到，阿奎拉尼想自己也无需接触机场之外的任何一方土地。杰拉德纵有隔空驭事之能，大约也不至于在短时间内便可将触角伸至大陆西南端人来人往的候机厅中，于陌生语境下完成一切，而后瞬间将善后工作处理完全，消隐掉所有可能踪迹，似乎任何事情都从未发生过，而何人消失何人依旧存在，这应当也不会有什么人再加留意了。  
分明只是毫无缘由的胡乱猜想，阿奎拉尼却越想越觉心惊，便赶忙起身，快步径直走向登机口，直至进入通道后才回过头来。他快速扫视过自己原先所坐之处，却并未发觉丝毫异常——大多候机者仍旧持续着此前动作，对他的些微反常均只视而不见，当然他们本就无由对他多加注意，那么这其中定然不包括杰拉德及同其有直接关系之人。又或背负使命者隐藏足够良好，并未泄漏出一丝痕迹，这本就属他们工作限度及能力范畴之内，因而判及其实际身份实非易事。更多选择未必便有，而他深知自己即将面对的必定是较于此前更复杂的局面，不论是在伊比利亚还或大不列颠。  
他再度回身，不再为四周从未凸显的反常而困扰，径直沿登机通道向前走去，一路都未再回头。

来接他的是格伦·约翰逊。  
见他出现在接机口，阿奎拉尼也未感意外，瞬时明了这必然为杰拉德的吩咐。简单互致了些好久不见甚是想念及劳动大驾甚为惶恐之类的语句后，他便随对方上了车，坐至副驾驶位，看他动作熟练地点火起步，二人间一时再无话。  
格伦仍是同前几日一般，将自己的大半面目掩于五彩斑斓的粗框墨镜之下。阿奎拉尼并无法借由其面部表情而判断他心中所想，但想来也不过三两种可能，而其后的指向都无疑为斯蒂文·杰拉德，他便也不急切为更多未知而出言相询，只安静靠于椅背上，紧盯前方飞速闪过的道路，心底默默盘算着或许即将发生的一切，有关杰拉德的。  
他大概不至于在如此短的时间内又再次跑去伦敦，大多是仍驻留城中或城郊厂房之内。他七八日前所给出的的突兀安排尚未得解，阿奎拉尼也并无法因而推断得对方究竟知情多少，自己之前就已无可控制地流现出了些不得掩饰的反常，在场相关者虽只格伦一人，但事后的汇报或反馈也属必然。暂时的按捺不动通常只象征着其后规模更甚的风雷惊动，杰拉德每每笑得一派安然，本就难以消除的抬头纹也无可避免地更加凹陷额上，但其内心所想究竟为何，大概再也无法从他表情中简单看出了。  
阿奎拉尼仔细回想自己之前同杰拉德时间不长的几段相处，却并未从中发现更多特异之处。他对他的怀疑更多是出自一种说不清道不明的直觉，而非任何可视可见的实质依据。这直觉看似莫名奇妙毫无根据，但他却深信不疑，并时时为它所扰。其间脉络尚未得以理明，而他想自己一时间恐怕无法逃脱其影响，即便一切或许只是他无凭无依的臆想。  
但事实也摆在眼前，对方的的确确掌控全盘格局，就如眼下格伦正兀自开车前行，方向全任自决，目的地暂且未知，唯一可确认的便是他从不曾开口询过车内乘客之意。若非杰拉德已有完善指令，阿奎拉尼实是无法想到更多自己被全然忽略的理由。  
不论如何，他毕竟即将和他对面，至少格伦已将车拐入了他首次来访时途经的街道。

车在路口拐角处停住，阿奎拉尼探询般地看了眼格伦，对方倒是不带更多表情地坦然：“哦，斯蒂文说的，让你一回来就去见他。”  
阿奎拉尼应了声，顺手将车门推开，见格伦依旧未有丝毫动作，他便问道：“你不一起去吗？”  
格伦犹豫片刻，“……那么一起也好，”他熄了火，开了自己这侧的门，“临时停会应该也不要紧……”  
“你今天倒谨慎起来了？”阿奎拉尼随口打趣他，语气刻意轻松。  
而格伦只是含糊地应了声，并未就此表现出更多更明确的态度。  
之前几人在城中来回晃荡时，熟悉此地情形的格伦与托雷斯往往随意择地驻车，偶尔记起寻台机器打张票据，大多时候则并不担心些许的越矩行为所可能带来的任何后果，毕竟那实在是无关紧要到不值一提。所以现今格伦所为着实可称得上反常，原因自不消说，而他们即将见到它，或者说是他。  
斯蒂文·杰拉德。下车之时，阿奎拉尼又再度默念了一遍这个名字。


	9. Chapter 9

那间他们初次见面的会客厅近来使用甚少，格伦摸了钥匙出来开门，阿奎拉尼跟在他身后推门而入。本以为杰拉德就在屋中，但映入眼中的却是意料之外的空无一人，而里间则传出发声者明显的语句：“是阿尔贝托么？进来吧。”  
见身旁的格伦表情不动，对杰拉德之言似乎并无更多反应，阿奎拉尼只得硬着头皮上前，推开了那扇常年处于关闭状态中的普通木门，尽量放轻脚步走入其间，然后反身将门带拢，只在门框处留下一道极微的缝隙，好似若此便能不将屋内空间同外界全然隔绝开来，而他也不必独自一人面对正坐于房间另一端的等候者，斯蒂文·杰拉德。  
“还是关上吧。”  
对方忽然出言。未曾充分理解他话中含义之前，阿奎拉尼就已惊得猛地一怔。而在意识到杰拉德之言所指之后，他只更觉惊惧，自己再细微不过的小动作都未能逃过对方目光，如此看来，他对于那一更大的秘密——自己的隐藏身份也定然早已知晓，只是从未急欲于将其戳破，直待留至此时。但他随后所要说的是否的确有关于它，阿奎拉尼一时也并无信心给以定论。  
他暗暗隔衣触碰了下腰间所藏枪夹，试以借此寻得些许安心，而后便按杰拉德指示将房门真正关好，转身走至对方面前，并依其手势在办公桌前方专供来访者所坐的皮质厚椅上坐下。  
落座同时，他尽可能地维持着自然表情，向杰拉德问了声好：“嗨，斯蒂文，好久不见。”  
“你回来啦。正好我有事找你。”对方笑道，笑容中似乎并不包含任何隐藏意味。  
自己行程分明是他一手安排，格伦于机场的出现与接自己至此应也自不缺少这名看似性格温厚的英格兰男人的幕后所命，而现今他却丝毫不动声色地随口一言，说得竟恍若巧合一般，似要撇清掉自身在这全盘事件中所起的一切关联与推动之力。不知他究竟何意，阿奎拉尼只能顺着他话接了下去：“是啊，真巧。”  
杰拉德依旧温和地笑：“我有样东西想让你看看。”  
他开始低头在西装口袋中窸窸窣窣地翻找。阿奎拉尼看他由左又翻至右，不时还皱起眉头念叨上两句诸如“不对，这是给费尔南多的糖”之类的言语，一时间也无法推料其眼下所为到底是何指向，只能一动不动地隔桌坐于他面前，连呼吸也不敢过分粗重，双手于膝上交握，手臂紧绷，预备随时对可能出现的突发状况做出应有反应。  
似是过了许久许久，久到阿奎拉尼都觉得自己的双臂已因过度的紧张而几乎麻木，杰拉德方才寻出了他所寻之物。将其拿于手中揉摩几秒后，他便沿桌面将它推至了阿奎拉尼面前，笑道：“就是它了，打开看看吧。”  
阿奎拉尼循言低头看向这一体积颇小的物体，讶异顿起——那是一颗糖，确切说来，是一颗包装色彩异常鲜艳的太妃糖。他脑中瞬间转过了无数个念头，但其中每一个都无法给当下杰拉德的奇异行为以合理解释。一时无法，他只得抬起右手，在杰拉德的注视之下抓起了它，而后立即觉出了它的不同寻常——包装之内所藏的分明是一棱角分明之物，其质颇硬，触感明显，绝非是何甜稠醇美的太妃糖果。不及再多思考，他快速将糖纸剥开，而随他动作，一枚黑色的极小型仪器从中掉出，在办公桌上骨碌碌地滚了好些圈，最终将将在桌子一角停下，不再动弹。  
一秒扫视便已足够，他近来对它着实是再熟悉不过，无需再多耗时间加以分辨。  
那是枚卧底任务中常用的微型通讯器。  
不假思索地，在尚未完全从震惊中恢复过来之时，阿奎拉尼就已拔出手枪，枪口直直指向杰拉德眉心。但再一次出乎他意料地，杰拉德却并未做出哪怕一丝一毫的躲闪，甚至依然保持着满面笑容，声调温然地问他：“你不是说过，有些东西，飞机上是没法带的么？”  
虽被他说得一愣，阿奎拉尼却仍旧紧扣住扳机，并不打算给予回答，只听得杰拉德又说：“你们罗马警局，可是有内奸的啊。”  
警局竟有内奸？这消息过于震撼，或许前几日在罗马困扰他们良久的问题便能因而得解，但想来杰拉德说这话也不过是为了分散自己注意力，“不许动。”阿奎拉尼一面暗暗告诫自己不可为此而分神，一面沉声道，“请解释你的话。”  
他刻意摆出一副凶狠姿态，但效果似也有限。杰拉德对他的命令只是置若罔闻，“我需要一些证据来解释，没办法。”他竟再不理会眼前黑洞洞的枪口，径自抬手伸进自己西服内袋，从中摸出了张塑封已不再严密的证件，然后随手将其扔至了阿奎拉尼面前。  
借余光向下一扫，阿奎拉尼看见的是年轻的杰拉德笑得满额抬头纹的旧照，而它所附于其上的竟是张……  
警官证？！  
实是难以置信，阿奎拉尼不可自控地瞪大双眼，盯住对方那仍旧笑得皱纹满布的脸看了许久，最终还是放弃似地叹了口气，扭转枪口，而后将几已举僵的胳臂缓慢垂下。

“重新自我介绍下，我叫斯蒂文·杰拉德，利物浦警局警官，在此执行卧底任务已有多年……”  
阿奎拉尼重新坐正于之前所坐的座椅之上，眉头依旧紧锁，听杰拉德详细说明着他在这一几乎涉及到大半个英格兰的集团中所扮演的角色，以及之前所隐瞒着的所谓真相，尽量控制着不将内心早就无以复加的震惊流露出来。  
“由于必需隐秘身份，就算是利物浦这里，知情的也不过杰米等几人。后来你过来，我觉得有些奇怪，恰好又接到了你们内部透出的消息，赶紧截了下来，然后便给你订了往返罗马的机票，又向杰米他们打听了下到底是何状况。对于合作的事，我是真的从不知情，”他摊了下手，“大概你也疑惑不少，我想我们还是摊开来谈谈的好。”  
那一看似颇为重要的国际合作案竟是如此地信息不畅，阿奎拉尼不禁摇头：“我确实也没想到……但你刚刚说，我的身份是从罗马警局那走漏的？”  
“很遗憾，但的确是。”对方语气肯定。  
当时的知情者数目虽称不上庞大，但也着实不是几个手指便能数过来的。阿奎拉尼迅速在脑中过了遍涉入此事的同僚们的名字，并未立即发觉其中异常，便转了个方向问道：“只有你一个人知道？”   
“费尔南多应该对此并无多少了解，我也已经让他暂时先回西班牙了；格伦倒是的确早已看出你不正常，我给他透了些风，说寻机把你送回去就好，他也没什么意见。”杰拉德依旧认真回答。  
托雷斯的确已有些时日不曾露面，关于他回国的事，自己上次见杰拉德时似也听说；但是格伦……近来两人间来往实是颇多，阿奎拉尼仔细回想了片刻，却并不觉对方言行之中曾表露出过多少对自己的疑忌，除了方才由机场至城中的那一段，但那也必定是同杰拉德直接相关，而非他本人的确实想法。“他既已知情，为何这些日子以来竟都表现如常，而不曾对我动手？”他问，同时扭头看向紧闭的房门，格伦此刻便与他们仅仅一门之隔，不知他眼下是否正作甚消遣以打发无聊的等待时光，但看似心机有限的他竟也能将产生多时的猜疑全然掩藏良好，他想自己还是太过轻视了他，甚至无意中疏忽掉的绝不止他一个。  
“我们也就没事印些看上去挺真的欧元玩玩，杀人放火什么的通常也做不来。”听完他问话后，杰拉德却笑了起来，“可用的解决方案那么多，没人总喜欢选择最极端的那一种。再说了，这里也曾有人知晓过我身份，也并不告发，只是约我出来当面揭穿。然后他立即回了西班牙，”他声音忽地变轻，脸色也逐渐转淡，“至此之后，我就再也没有见到过他。”  
他忽然将话题扯开遥远，眼神也显飘忽，似乎陷入回忆。见他如此，阿奎拉尼一时也不知应以何言以对，当下所能做的也只有沉默不语。  
他偷眼打量对方，竟从那看似平淡的表情中觉出一丝难以言喻的忧伤。往事逝去从来极易，但其所留影响却难以在短时期内便消隐无踪，又或此事早已时隔久远，但对杰拉德而言却若从未淡去，延留至今。但这一切均只是无凭推断，他不可开口以询，所有暗自揣测也因而无法得以实证，虽然这终究也算不上多么重要。  
半晌安静，然后杰拉德回过神来：“我已经尽量阻断了消息，但也不敢完全保证。”他说，语调恢复如常，就如刚才那一段并不短暂的失神未曾存在过一般，“如果可以的话，你还是尽快回去的好。”  
“既然如此，我很快就回去。但罗马那里……你可否再给些详细说明？”仍旧对他此前的偶然所提无法介怀，阿奎拉尼又再度将这一关键问题提到了台面上。虽知对方对之了解也是有限，他却难以即刻便将其完全丢开，在明知追问无效的情形下。  
对方的回应当然不出预料：“对不起，我帮不上什么忙。但可以肯定你们内部是有问题的。”  
若说罗马警局内的确存何不可见光之面，那么当下的最直接与最明显的后果或许便是仍躺于病房内不知是否醒转了的无由受袭者。“……你知道卢卡·托尼吗？”之前的怀疑终被否定，主观上的最大嫌疑人现下正坐于自己对面，同他一道分析着跨越了数条国境线的奇异局势。阿奎拉尼犹豫了些顷，还是将这一困扰多时的疑团问出了口，而他甚至不知自己期待的究竟是对方肯定还或否定的回答。  
杰拉德思索片刻：“好像有些耳熟，但一时半会也想不起来。怎么了？”  
“没什么。”看他似确不知情，阿奎拉尼决定放弃打探有关托尼遇袭之事的这一途径，“这些天麻烦你了。”  
“无妨。”杰拉德道，“不过，为了公平起见，可否请您也出示下您的证件呢，”他顿了下，“阿奎拉尼警官？”  
很奇特的要求，但也未必不符常理。阿奎拉尼默默从内袋中摸出自己的真实证件，隔着桌子递了给他。  
杰拉德将证件拿至手中打量，笑道：“你以前长得还挺可爱的嘛。”   
听他语气已轻松了起来，调笑口吻明显，阿奎拉尼倒也不好继续严肃下去。“谢谢夸奖。”思前想后，他最后也只能这么回应对方。  
英格兰此处的问题大致已得解决，手头资源本无多少，如今均移交给长久负责该任务的杰拉德警官便好。虽未圆满将任务完成，但英方早在该集团中插得重要棋子，他想自己的出现未必便能够为其增添多少助力，反倒累赘，现下决定离开，也未尝不是现有格局下可做出的最佳选择。而他真正忧心的重点却依旧一派混沌——罗马，他们的罗马究竟埋藏了多少不为人知的诡秘情状？他自小便在罗马生长，加入罗马警局也已时日颇长，那是他的家，他最信任的和最信任的人所在的地方。作为一介外人的杰拉德随口便道出了内奸之事，自不知其言已给对方带来多大震荡，他现在当可轻松谈笑，而阿奎拉尼却着实无法轻松得起来，在托尼之事与这一消息的双重压击之下。  
杰拉德当然对此并无察觉，“不客气。”他仍然保持微笑，“那么，或许是时候说再见了。”  
“再见了。”阿奎拉尼也勉强挤了个笑容出来，片刻之后又将称呼重新补加上，“杰拉德警官。”


	10. Chapter 10

从几乎完全封闭的内室中走出后，阿奎拉尼方才发觉自己早已在无知无觉中沁出了一身冷汗。他抬手将垂落至眼前的发丝捋至耳后，与此同时，原本正斜倚于长沙发上玩手机的格伦站起身来，“你们谈完了？”他问。  
谈话内容自不可泄露，但将其进程略透一二应也无妨。阿奎拉尼便简单地点了下头：“是的。”  
“噢，那么走吧。”对方看似对他们的交涉内容也并不好奇，准备好了的指令随即给出。而他大概也不过是间接传话人罢了，杰拉德警官早将一切安排得滴水不漏，遥远的罗马城中的意外应当与他毫无关联，而除此之外的事件则均在他掌控之中，简直可怖。看来覆灭这一风云叱咤了几乎整个英格兰的集团的任务未必便难以实现，在斯蒂文·杰拉德警官的一手操纵之下，甚至境外助力之协也只是画蛇添足之举了。  
不再朝杰拉德所处之处在多加注视，阿奎拉尼循着格伦指示、或是杰拉德的真正言语，跟在他身后离开了会客厅，明白自己这次是真的不大可能再回来的了。  
而有关目的地的问题也是再明晰不过，无需再被提出。“六点五十分的飞机，明早八点五十五分到米兰，中途在巴塞罗那停留一晚。时间不好，但也只能这样了。”当顺原路而返直至连接机场的高速路上之时，格伦忽然冒了这么句话出来，既无前因也无后果，但阿奎拉尼立时也明白了过来。杰拉德果真将一切考虑周全，早在他们方才的会面之前，他便将又一张返程机票准备完好并向格伦交待清晰，自己眼下不过是顺着对方安排好的路径惚怳前行，重又返回故土，去见之前不曾亲见之人罢了。  
米兰，这指向再明晰不过。不知杰拉德警官同内斯塔前辈究竟有何关联，但想来他此时选定米兰而非罗马作为自己的到达地必有其深刻用意。之前吉拉迪诺那句“米兰那里查出内鬼，桑德罗要你小心点”忽然浮现耳边，两件事被蓦地联系起来，阿奎拉尼忽然明了真相应至何处寻找。  
他只感心脏正于胸腔内猛烈跳动，频度甚剧，连带着他整个人都已不自觉地颤抖了起来。这个弯绕得实是过大，而其原因自不用多想，他不该回罗马，至少现在不该。内斯塔的明示暗示此刻终被执行，他应当去找他，最起码也应当拨通那串已在他手机中停留许久却从未被实际按下的电话号码。  
身后突然响起急促的“嘟嘟”声，阿奎拉尼惊而转头，这才发觉他们早已到达候机大厅之外。原来格伦见他神思游荡，在分明已到目的地的情形之下，仍只是将车贴边停靠，并不惊扰或打断他的沉想；而后车似乎颇具公德，见他们长久占据临时车位，便按响喇叭以示催促，终于将他从遥远的意大利唤回，重又意识到自己真实身处之地，而它们之间仍有大约十六小时的距离。  
“时间差不多了，你要么就先进去吧。”看他终已回神，格伦便道。  
话本应尽于此，阿奎拉尼也已准备点头答应，却听得格伦忽然又说：“我觉得挺遗憾的……”他硬生生地咽下了不可出口的后半句话。  
他是此处为数不多的知情人之一，现今也沿杰拉德指示将无关紧要的他国卧底主动放走，任务简单，且即将圆满完成。但他此刻竟突出此言，其意不明，只是语调中显然未带恶意。阿奎拉尼一时竟不知应以何言以复，思索片刻后也只想出了一句：“我也是。”  
格伦笑了：“那就好。”他伸手帮他将安全带按开，“那么就再会了。”  
尽力维持着平稳神色，阿奎拉尼向他道了别。但在一只脚已踏出车门外后，不知怎地，他忽地下了个临时的决定，“有机会的话，欢迎你来意大利。”他扭回头看向格伦，认真地一字一句道。  
对方似乎瞬时间有点点惊讶，但很快反应过来：“我也希望，但愿吧。”  
这次是真的再见了，在又一次点头示意之后，阿奎拉尼将车门轻轻带上，转身向着航站楼走去，一路直直向前，再不回头。

西班牙再度成为转机途径之地，而停留时间相较于上午时则要长出不少，但那时的胡乱猜想与无缘担忧确已消隐无踪，不再对他构成更多困扰。毕竟他现下已可以确定真正谜团所在，西班牙虽是未知之处，但却只和已知的杰拉德有关，他无需再过于在意它。  
随便寻个地方凑合了一晚，又在早班机上沉睡一时半刻，飞机将将于米兰机场摇晃着停稳，阿奎拉尼便已在第一时间开了手机，拨下了内斯塔的号码。在“嘟——嘟——”的等待接通提示音中，他随着人流向舱门口走去，很快便听到了它的突然中断。  
“阿尔贝托？”  
内斯塔的声音在听话口响起，“你终于来了。”他说。  
对方语调平稳，一副公事公办的口吻，但其内容却有些超出了阿奎拉尼的可理解范围。就内斯塔之言来看，他竟早就知道自己会来米兰，在自己此前都对此一无所知的情形之下？这着实有些令人费解，而最可能的指向便是斯蒂文·杰拉德，利物浦警局警官，若他同米兰有所联络，内斯塔此刻所为便立得合理解释。不清楚究竟何人发起商议，但他们必有交流，而其成效现今便现于他眼前。  
但也无需多问了，因为内斯塔随即就给出了进一步的指令：“九十分钟后，米兰警局见。”他说完便挂断了电话，并未留给阿奎拉尼任何询问或质疑的机会。  
一切均早安排完备，阿奎拉尼想自己也只能顺着他人已写定好了的道路往下走，并无法预知下一秒钟将会发生的是什么，但他知道一定有人清楚。  
再见，杰拉德警官；您好，内斯塔前辈。

凭着此前并不十分清晰的印象，在些微的迷茫与盘绕之后，阿奎拉尼还是较为顺利地找到了米兰警局所在。他抬手看了看表，时间正好。  
内斯塔办公室的位置显著，因而也无需再寻人加以询问。办公时间刚到，走廊内人群稀少，一眼之内未见熟悉面孔，阿奎拉尼便径直敲响了内斯塔紧闭着的房门。听到对方“请进”的答复声后，他将门推开一道不大的缝隙，从其中闪身而入，然后立即回身将其重又合拢。整套动作竟是异常连贯与流畅，毫无顿滞，就如同曾预演过无数遍一般。  
而在做完这一切后，他才留意到内斯塔那已盯住他许久、似笑非笑的目光。而在眼神相撞的那一瞬，他听见对方说：“米兰之前查出的内鬼叫做马可·博列洛。”  
这句子前后均缺乏可用以承接的上下文，但内斯塔也仅仅突兀地冒了这么一句话出来，他依旧维持着端正坐姿，面色平静到令人无法从中看出任何端倪。若非阿奎拉尼已将那一并不很长的句子完整地记于脑中，他几乎都以为自己方才是出现幻听了。  
马可·博列洛……并非是从未听闻的姓名，但也仅有些模模糊糊的熟悉感。信息太过简略，不明内斯塔其意所指，阿奎拉尼仍旧甚觉迷茫。他继续看着对方，并不回应他的话，试图以此求得进一步的解释与说明。  
大概见他不语，内斯塔便道：“你没听说过他吗？”  
该人之名背后定有隐藏含义，可阿奎拉尼此刻既无心也无力玩这胜率不大的解密游戏，“没什么印象。”他简单答道。  
“哦？”内斯塔轻微皱眉，“你在罗马也呆了挺久了。”  
“不好意思，前辈，可我实在想不起这位马可·博列洛究竟是谁。”  
“如果我没记错，他应该去过罗马。”内斯塔似在回想，“……而且，不止一次。”  
阿奎拉尼并不想就此多辩解些什么，但见内斯塔只在该问题上来回徘徊，而他欲知的又确不为此，便道：“罗马警局也不算小，就算他来过许多次，我也不一定就真的见到过他。如果需要切实信息的话，还是问弗兰会比较保险。”  
内斯塔忽然笑了起来，“你们罗马那里，我只信任一个人。”他说。  
他没有指名道姓，但任谁都可轻易听出其言真正所指。弗朗西斯科·托蒂，如果内斯塔所言并非是他，罗马城中又有何人敢将“桑德罗，桑德罗”日日挂于嘴边。虽然托蒂也未曾真正如此而为过，但他的确同他们不同，所有人都明白，在有关内斯塔前辈的问题上。  
但他面前那位真实的内斯塔前辈已在这短暂的时间间隔内便全然收敛笑容，语气也恢复严肃，“往往最值得信任的人才是最不可信任的。”他如此而言，面色及语调都再明白不过地表明这绝非戏言。  
对方语句看似明确指向托蒂，至少表面上是的，但阿奎拉尼心下却骤地一阵发凉。内斯塔似乎在暗示着什么，同他之前并不愿相信的隐约猜测竟是不谋而合。他摇着头，只觉不可置信，但又理所应当，他曾经最为信任的人如今距他遥远，而内斯塔的意见则是“你不可信任他”。  
“你还要回罗马吗？”  
不知过了多久，内斯塔终于出言打断了他思绪。问题依然简单异常，但阿奎拉尼一时竟不知该如何回答。真相已呼之欲出，唯独缺少最后的确认，他迟迟拒绝将最末一层罩纱完全揭开，好似如此便可使它得以永久隐瞒，他不用再面对它，也不用再面对他。  
但这做法不过也只是自欺欺人罢了，拥有翻手为云覆手为雨能力的人不是他，就算他尽力为一切既成事实作伪掩盖，自有他人在他所不见之处奔走调查，他们大可直接将他揪出，而再无另行告知于他的必要。“达尼埃莱？”控制不住自己声音的颤抖，但阿奎拉尼终究还是问了出口。决心未定，而他此时已觉后悔。  
内斯塔盯住他看了许久，似乎几欲开口说些什么，但最后也未出一言，只是点了点头。  
心底突如大石落地，沉重固有，但轻松竟也出乎意料地袭来。是啊，达尼埃莱，果然是他，果然是他……  
对他的怀疑说不清源起何时，或许是在杰拉德宣称罗马警局有内奸之时，或许是在吉拉迪诺无由出现于病房走廊中之时，或许是在酒店那晚他急欲离开之时，或许是在寻觅住处他却并未主动相邀之时，或许是在托尼出事他电话却无法接通之时，或许早在他莫名得知自己被选中的那一刻，自己心下就已有了些难以言明的预感，但现下，再多的追究也终究再无意义了。  
“那卢卡……”阿奎拉尼喃喃道。一切似乎终于拼凑完整，所遗留的后果也只有限，而卢卡·托尼之事则是近期最大的意外，他仍无法肯定它们之间是否有何确实关联。心底仍旧隐存的期望过于渺茫，一丝说服力也无，而内斯塔随后的话便轻易击碎了它。  
“我们推测，他可能不慎在你家中丢下了什么证据，前去销毁之时又恰巧碰上托尼，无法遮掩，当即下了手。幸好你正于那天回来，否则后果将不堪设想。”  
果真如此，阿奎拉尼也只能苦笑，“那卢卡现在怎样了？”他追问道。  
“他昨晚醒来了，也已指认行凶者。凶手现已逃亡。”内斯塔微笑，“你要回去看他吗？”  
定了定再度波荡起了的情绪，阿奎拉尼道：“不用了，麻烦替我向他问好。”  
凶手现已逃亡……凶手现已逃亡……达尼埃莱，这就是最终将你替代掉的奇诡称衔？他想过他们或许有一天会分道扬镳，但怎么也未曾想到其方式竟会为现下这般。即便各人所求终有不同，但它们竟是如此相距遥远，甚至背道而驰，他着实难以在短时间内便将这一事实全盘接受。德罗西的笑脸再度于眼前模糊浮现，他闭上眼，狠狠摇头以将其甩去。  
错付信任多年，而世事终究不可预料，他所能掌控的只有自己，甚至连自己也未必能够完全掌控。这就是现实，而他只是他。  
“前辈，我可以留在米兰吗？”并非是何划清界限般的声明，这仅仅是阿奎拉尼瞬时间所能想出的用于逃避的最佳选择。他问出口后便随即抬头看向内斯塔，再不有所动作，只等待对方反应。  
而内斯塔只是简单地点了下头，未有丝毫拖泥带水，“我代表米兰警局欢迎你。”他说，语调官方异常，不带任何可听辨的感情色彩。


	11. Chapter 11

尾声

米兰这年的天气是在七月中旬时忽然热不可耐起来的，好似越过了一个迟迟不可逾越的节点一般，蓦地便拔高不少。晚间原本尚存的凉意此时也几已消隐无踪，热浪混夹于将歇未歇的骤雨中来袭，更滋生了些挥之不去的压抑感，令人顿生烦躁。  
但无论天色明晦，工作总归还需继续。近来的任务称不上繁重，治安状况虽距良好仍有一定差距，但与之前相较则确已好上不少，因而加班次数也只有限。阿奎拉尼自觉此前已休憩过多，便主动向内斯塔要求了更多差事，比如这晚，同几名资历较老的同事一道前去摧毁一桩已得确凿线报的地下交易。  
交易现场原本秩序井然，在他们并无预兆地冲入后才显出些许混乱。在场双方大约均经验丰富，面对满屋手持枪械的警察们也并未过分慌张，重要货品在片刻内便已收拾完全，余下不多几个空手提箱与零散钞票散落于桌下墙角，还击与撤退同步进行，而其中大多数人均在枪弹掩护之下安然逃离了现场。略感心急，阿奎拉尼直接举枪，瞄准了正急步逃窜的一人的背心。  
——然后他手臂突地颓然落下。  
达尼埃莱？  
仅仅一秒迟疑，他原先所瞄准的目标便已脱离了可用的射击范围。努力迫使着自己在最短时间内回过神来，阿奎拉尼重新举起了配枪，几发命中，而他最初瞄向的那人却已然脱逃，再难抓获。  
收拾现场的工作自有他人负责，眼见当场已不遗留任何可造成更多威胁的危险性人物，阿奎拉尼便也不再多关注屋内所残存的痕迹，只是缓慢走至房间一侧，倚墙而立，只感一阵无力，而脑海中瞬时浮现的却是再简单不过的一句话——  
那不是他。  
他的突兀暴露与无声消失都已时隔将近一月，时间并不久远，但此前本无任何关联的米兰城竟成为当下最有效的逃避现实的隐蔽所，阿奎拉尼自己也着实意外。他时常还会想到德罗西，的的确确地，但毕竟不致触景生情。他离开了罗马，他也一样，他们间最重要的联系也因而断绝，从此再难相见。  
现实若此。他或许无时无刻都在，但他确实早已不在。再相似的背影也不过是错觉，仅此而已。阿奎拉尼甩了甩头以摆脱更多纷至沓来的胡思乱想，然后抬手重又将头发理顺，跟着依次收枪出门的新同事们的步伐，撤离了已被大致记录完毕的现场。

回到警局时天幕已然黑透，简单进行了录档工作后，执行任务者们便纷纷相互告别归家，似乎并不愿在晚间空荡清冷的警局多做停留。阿奎拉尼倒并不急欲返回自己临时租住的狭窄公寓，一时也无所事事，便随手按开了大灯，走到自己办公桌前坐下，抽了本从内斯塔处借来的闲书随意翻看，但翻过数页后才惊觉它终未能够给自己留下哪怕一字一句的印象，又翻几页，只觉难以心静，便将书本合起，扔至一边。低眼时瞄见桌上似乎多了件之前未曾见过之物，便顺手拿起研究，发现那不过是一个寄件人不曾写明的包裹，而收件人的位置上倒是端端正正地写清了他本人之名，阿尔贝托·阿奎拉尼。  
看字迹不似熟人，阿奎拉尼掂量了下其轻重，觉得其中也应当并无甚危险物品，便拿了把剪子将外袋剪开，一颗色彩鲜艳的糖果随之滴溜溜地滚出，他立时明白了寄件者究竟何人。  
杰拉德如何得知他现今地址无关紧要，阿奎拉尼早已不再尝试推断那些自己可想像范围之外的缥缈行为，他们所为自有其理，而他所需做的不过是尽量理解并接受而已。思考片刻后，他便将糖粒抓起，但并不立即将其剥开，反倒又在包裹内翻寻了会，终于摸出了张折叠整齐的便条，无需多加揣测，他也明白那必然是杰拉德警官所亲手写下的。  
纸条上的语句简短异常，内容也无甚繁冗之处，不过是说明了下英国那里已经结案，感谢他对该案所做出的贡献，连一丝一毫多余的字句也无。杰拉德的用词简明而官方，只在末尾处龙飞凤舞地签上了“Steven”六个字母，倒是多上了几分亲切。  
盯住他的签名看了几秒后，阿奎拉尼不由轻微一笑，“斯蒂文，”他轻声念道，就如同隔了大半个欧洲大陆的呼唤，“多谢了。”  
将便条搁回了办公桌上之后，他张开手心，取出紧握其中的那颗太妃糖，将糖纸缓慢转了开来——这次的确是颗糖了，随手捏了糖块扔入口中。它分明甜腻化口，他却从中觉出了一丝苦涩——或许是自己的，或许是杰拉德的。但无论这分苦味究竟归属何人，它确已泛入心中，再多的甜美滋味也无法将其彻底掩盖。  
他终于忍不住泪流满面。


End file.
